Loving Every Amu
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia are five sisters that no one can understand. That is until Ikuto transfers to their school and decides that they aren't sisters at all. Soon he's trapped in their secrets. Dumpty has to find a way to put Humpty together again.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! I know, I know. Shut it guys and just enjoy!

Ikuto: You're ridiculous!

Amu: She told you to shut it!

Morg: I'm going to threaten to take you out without the intention of ever doing so!

Ikuto: Fine then! You don't own us!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

"Don't worry Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama! I, Saaya, will protect you from the harms of high school life! I'll make sure that no one dares approach you!"

First thought through my mind, fanfuckingtastic! now I have to deal with this skank. Second thought through my mind, why the hell am I here? Oh yeah because I don't have a choice. I transferred to a new school my senior year only to have every girl in it already at my feet. I've only been here for ten minutes people! I mean come one! Ten minutes!

"Dude, from the look on your face you seem to need a BFFF right about now."

There stands a kid with reddish hair and green eyes. He's grin the stupidest grin I have even seen. "So what if I do? What does that even mean?"

His grin gets larger before he turns on the crowd. "Oi! Get the fuck outta here! We got classes to get to people!" People start scattering and heading for their classes. "My names Souma Kukai and we are now official Best Fucking Friends Forever."

I roll my eyes and start off down the hallway. He follows as if there's nothing else for him to do. My plan is to ignore him and see if he disappears. By lunch time I know that's not happening. He even introduced me to his friends Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Tadase and Kairi. Not that I care. I mean I don't need friends since I have fans but I guess I'll sit with them at lunch.

Funniest thing happened. I'm standing in line with my BFFF – I know its lame – and this chick walks into the cafeteria. The entire room goes silent. I'm like WTF. Who is this chick? I'm about to ask when she marches over to the line and grabs a tray. The kids at the tables seem to relax and everyone in line seems to go a little bit faster. I don't have to explain the fact that I am the Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I hurry for no one. Soon enough she's right behind me in line tapping her tiny ass foot.

I glance back at her before carrying on with what I was doing. I don't give a fuck who she is. She can wait. Then her little foot goes faster. I just start thinking that I should just turn on the charm and make her fall like all the other bimbos in this school but she beats me to the punch.

The sassy little thing opens her cute little mouth. "Move it bitch! I want my food!"

Now I'm pissed. "Who do you think you're calling a bitch, whore?"

I expect her to back off after the glare I give her, but hers just seems to match mine. She lines up toe to toe with me, which makes me smirk considering she's like a foot and half shorter. "Obviously I'm calling your slow ass a bitch! Get your pretty little face out of my way before I damage it!"

Bitch say what? "Fuck you skank. You can wait like everyone else."

Her next move infuriates me. She actually took a swing at me. Never in my life! Of course I easily dodged it considering I am the amazing person I am. This move ticks her off even more. She wrenches her hand free flips me off and begins to walk off. My pride wasn't about to let her get away that easily. "I'll be here the next time you PMS too little kitten."

How I managed to dodge her tray and all the food she had on it will remain a mystery to every person in attendance to our little encounter. I didn't get to see the little spitfire for the rest of the day, which made it unbelievably boring. I slept through my afternoon classes. By the end of the day there were rumors flying around that I'd made the move on some chick named Amu because apparently nobody told me she was a psycho.

If there is one thing I hate more than anything else in this world its pity. My classmates laid it on pretty thick. Pity as in 'I pity you for having to deal with Amu' or 'I pity you because no one told you that she's crazy'. I glared right back at them. Even my BFFF didn't say anything to me all afternoon.

The next day was even more fucked up. I got up and went to school unlike I normally do. Alright I admit that I like to skip. It keeps my mind healthy considering it'd turn to mush if I sat through every single one of my classes every day. I'll admit that I went to school in the hopes of running into that Amu girl again. The problem was she ran into me. I mean straight into me. She was like a completely different person but I knew it was her.

What was even stranger was the fact that she wore a pink cheerleading outfit complete with a visor with a heart on it and people actually smiled and talked to her. I didn't doubt my instincts for a moment, not even when they called her Ran. I knew it was still Amu. Amu might not be her real name but I'm going to stick with it since that's the first one I heard.

Kukai greeted Ran like an old friend and asked her what she was up to. She apologized like eight times to me for running into me. I just rolled my eyes. She was obviously playing dumb like she didn't recognize me from the day before. I couldn't figure out why everyone suddenly seemed to be her best friend.

She took off before I could ask her what she was up to. "Hey BFFF, who the hell was that?"

Kukai grinned at the retreating figure. "That's Amu's sister. They have some weird thing worked out with the headmaster where the five girls take turns coming to school. Apparently only one can attend each day so they switch. Amu's the badass you saw yesterday. Ran's that sporty thing you saw today. Tomorrow you'll meet Miki then Su and last Dia. It works out because then we only have to deal with Amu on Mondays."

I didn't buy it for a moment. He seemed serious so I went to the headmaster to ask. "Tsukasa you and I have known each other for a while now. Spill the beans on the Amu girl. You and I both know that I can tell that it's her every day."

Tsukasa glanced around the room. He even checked out the window and down the hallway outside his office before locking his door and putting on some light music. In all seriousness he looked me straight in the eye. "Figure it out yourself Ikuto."

That was it. That was all he said after he built it up like he was going to reveal some huge ass secret. "I'm asking you so I can figure it out."

Tsukasa shuck his head and sighed. "You have to do it on your own if you're going to be of any help to her."

"So you admit that there is only one."

"I'm not saying anything."

I stormed out of his office only to run into Ran. This time I'm the one to apologize before I head off. Then it hits me, why was she at the headmaster's office anyways?

Tsukasa's words hang into my head as I lay on my bed trying to sleep. They don't leave me alone, however, so I start devising a plan. I'll wait to meet the other three Amu's before I decide what actions to take.

Miki was a total surprise. She appealed to me in a completely different way then Ran and Amu. She had blue hair instead of pink and she seemed calm, cool and collected. They are basically the three Cs I live by. I have to maintain my cool and act calm and collected or else he comes out and takes over. Nobody wants that.

"So you're Miki huh?"

I receive a slightly annoyed look but she decides to answer. "Yes I am."

Blunt and to the point. I like it. "How are your sisters Ran and Amu?"

"Fine."

Maybe I don't like it so much. "You know I think you're alright. At least compared to your spaztastic sisters. You seem to be the level headed one."

Miki stared at me for a few seconds before laughing lightly. "You've only met two of them. How would you know?"

I shrug my shoulders but before I can reply she's already gone. Su was even more messed up. She wore lots of green verses Ran's pink, Miki's blue and Amu's black. Her hair was a soft blonde color and she ended every sentence in an annoying way.

"I'm sorry about Amu desu! She can be hard to get along with desu!"

I wanted to kill myself after her second sentence. Worst part was she seemed to be friends with the people I sat with at lunch. She brought them all lunches and babied them the entire time. I'll admit that her cooking is delicious but offering to cut up my food into bite size pieces is going too far.

Dia was harder to understand. She had orange hair and wore lots of orange and barely talked to anyone. Everyone seemed to give her some distance out of respect. Like if she was royalty. She didn't act high and mighty so I went up and talked to her.

"Dia, right?"

She raised her eyebrow at me in a quizzical way and didn't answer. I ran my fingers through my sexy blue locks. We just stared at each other. She didn't look like she was trying to ignore me, but at the same time she wouldn't answer.

"So you aren't going to tell me what's going on either huh? You know I'm going to just warn you now. I will figure out what you're up to. I know there's only one of you and you better believe that I'll discover your fucked up little secret."

Orange head didn't say a word as she walked away from me. I knew she got the message though so I did something I never do on purpose. After school I headed for the roof. I stood on the edge and looked at the ground five stories below me. If he didn't come out then I was dead. I checked the grounds to make sure that no one was watching before I jumped over the edge. I felt my body twisting and turning through the air as he started to wake up.

Don't ask me how it works because I'm not completely sure. I landed on my feet and calmly slinked away. My hands moved to feel the blue cat ears now perched on top of my head. I could already feel my tail swishing behind me. My plan worked. Yoru came out to play.

Yoru's conscious couldn't take over my body, but his catlike reflexes and instincts did. I used our abilities to sneak along through the bushes and trees even along the rooftops to follow orangey. I wanted to know where the nut case lived.

She led me to a large white house. Different objects were strewn about the yard. They were items that clearly belonged to each personality. I watched and waited as she entered the house. There was no call of hello or welcome home. She was alone. I took my opportunity to do what I did best when connect with Yoru. I snuck in. The rooms didn't hold much although there was a bedroom for each girl. I assumed they were all decorated to fit their personalities. They were all badass in their own ways.

I managed to scope the house without Dia being aware of my presence. She just sat in the living room and stared at the wall. I even snuck behind her a few times to check out the kitchen. I was about to leave when my cover was blown. They had a fish tank. Damn them to hell! Instinct, Yoru's instincts, took over my body and soon enough I was sitting in front of the tank watching the little treats swim around. My tail flicked back and forth nonstop as my mind worked out a way to get to them.

I wasn't aware of being caught until Dia's face appeared at the other side of the tank. She looked straight into my hungry eyes until I noticed her. Of course I blushed furiously. I know what you're thinking. The Tsukiyomi Ikuto does not blush, I blame it on Yoru. She moved around the tank after I became aware of her presence and felt one of my ears. The shock didn't show on her face after she confirmed that they were real. I was thankful that she didn't touch my tail. It's a little sensitive.

She then gripped my ear and pulled me away from the tank. I let out a yowl because let's be serious. It hurt like hell. She didn't let go either so I was forced to follow her at a crouched down level. I thought for sure she was kicking me out. Instead she led me through the one door I hadn't been behind yet. I looked down the steps and prayed to God that my life didn't end in the creepy basement of some crazy ass chick.

To my surprise she pulled me into a finished basement. She let go of my ear and nodded her head towards the far wall. I meandered over to it and saw that it was actually a giant dry erase board. It was split into five sections. A top the first section was the name Amu then the names Ran, Miki, Su and finally Dia. They each had their own area. Amu's words were written in black under her name. Ran's in pink, Miki's in blue, Su's in green, and finally Dia's in orange.

I smirked as I read Amu's writings.

_Boring morning, wished I hadn't gone to school until lunch. Met an asshole that actually stood up to me. Maybe this won't be so boring anymore. Lazy afternoon. A few confessions that made me smile while I watched the boys cry in rejection._

Towards the bottom it was signed with her name and a smiley face with devil horns and a tail.

Ran's was written faster than Amu's. Almost like she had so much to do that she couldn't be bother by the chore of writing everything slowly.

_I ran into the guy Amu wrote about. I mean literally ran into him. I apologized and headed off for practice. Everyone was nice and said hello. I bumped into him again at the headmaster's office as I went in for my weekly meeting with Tsukasa-san. Not much to say about the evening._

Her name was signed with smiley face that was winking and giving a thumbs up. I just shook my head and moved on.

The next writing was definitely Miki's. It was short, blunt and strictly to the point.

_Met Ikuto. He asked about Ran and Amu. I think he knows. Nothing else happened._

Su's was a little longer than the others. I skimmed over all the cleaning and cooking she wrote about before getting to the good stuff.

_Ate lunch with Ikuto desu. He seems different than the others desu. I could tell he was watching me desu. I, too, think he knows desu._

Dia's section was still blank. I assumed that she was waiting to write hers down since the day was not yet over. I understood. She had a lot more to write considering she knew my secret and I'd broken into their house.

"So what does this all mean exactly? Why do you guys write messages to each other if you're all the same person?'

Of course she didn't leave me an option besides following her up the stairs. Once we were back in the kitchen she took out a notepad and a pen and began to write.

_Ikuto what's your other personalities' name?_

I stared at her for a moment in confusion before she pointed to the ears on top of my head. I felt like an idiot! "Oh, uh Yoru. He doesn't actually take over though. His instincts and catlike abilities sort of do but I control it most of the time."

She nodded before taking the pad back into her lap. Her hand worked flawlessly over the paper.

_Why do you care about us?_

That one was harder for me to answer. I didn't know nor did I have a reason. "Fuck, maybe because you're interesting unlike everyone on this damn planet."

She just nodded again. This girl seemed to accept anything for an answer. I liked that. I didn't have to think too hard to make up some meaningless bull shit. She wanted me to be straight and I was prepared to show her how straight I could be. And perverted thoughts are now running through my mind. Focus!

_You're right. We're one person. Don't abandon any of us because of who we are inn that state. If you abandon even one of us then you lose us all._

I stared at the pad. What did this chick mean I'd lose them all? Slowly I nodded my head. I knew that she knew that I wasn't completely sure what her warning meant, but she didn't press it. "Can I ask a question?" She nodded her head so I continued. "What's your name when you guys aren't split?"

Dia sighed before she put her hand back to the paper. I didn't think it would take her long to write one name, but she wrote for about a full ten minutes before I was allowed to see. Of course now that we were back upstairs my ridiculously good nose and ears could pick up the noises and scents of that damn fish tank! Shit! I was going to have to be careful or they were going to lose some pets.

_Amu. She may seem bitchie and grouchy a lot of the time, but if you can get past her nervousness then you will see why she's the original. We're more like things she wanted desperately to have the qualities of. Someone she trusted used her desires against her to trap her and the rest of us this way. We are all the same person and yet we are all different. We need someone who can love us all as one but again as separate people to break the curse._

This was deep shit. I mean curses and whatnot. I'm not entirely sure why I have Yoru inside of me, but hell I'm not complaining. He helped me out to get this far so to be honest I love the guy. "Wait. If you guys switch during the school days and there are only five personalities but you always have the same day then who are you on the weekends?"

Dia smiled at me again.

_ Stay the night and find out in the morning._

I smirked at her note to me and raised an eyebrow. She blushed before furiously writing something else.

_Neko pervert! I didn't mean that! Don't be stupid and blow this now._

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I was only joking."

One thing I knew for sure. There was no way in hell I was leaving before I found out.

.

Morg: Not bad eh?

Ikuto: Is this really what you think the inside of my head sounds like?

Amu: I do!

Morg: Only in this fanfic.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Ikuto's cranky… review so I can be put back together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Long time no see! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Ikuto: Just shut up and make sure that their waiting was worth it.

Amu: So grouchy all the time now, aren't you?

Ikuto: I'm pretty sure you could cure me pretty quickly Amu.

Amu: Nope! Sorry.

Ikuto: *mutters under breath*

Morg: Is this because I haven't written any dirty scenes for you two in a while?

Ikuto: Possibly.

Morg: Too bad it's not happening in this chapter! You'll just have to wait it out!

Amu: It doesn't matter. You don't own us.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

Just before heading upstairs to sleep, I watched Dia make her way down into the basement. I figured she was writing her bit on the board. I'd check it out later when she wasn't there silently watching me like she always is. I'll have to find out why she can't speak. Thank God I was doing this out of boredom and because they actually are interesting. If not, I'd have killed myself long ago.

Yoru had gone back to, I guess you could say, sleep a while ago. I was too calm for him to stay out for long. I fell asleep on the couch before Dia ever came back out of the basement. You can't blame me! I have a catlike personality mixed in with my perverted one. Of course after a burst of energy like I just used I was going to need a little catnap.

I didn't really dream of anything, but I was certain after I woke up that I was still dreaming. Five girls were bent over me on the couch. One looked pissed. One looked excited. One looked unconcerned. One looked slightly anxious. The other one looked smug. I just blinked up at them. They were the five 'sisters' but the weirdest part wasn't being able to see them all at the same time. I'm pretty sure the fact that I could clearly see through them all as if they were ghosts was the weird part.

"What the hell? Why are you all bent over me? Let me up!"

Amu scoffed as she turned away. "Why aren't you shocked by this? I don't get you. Get out."

"Don't be so mean desu!"

"We can't exactly just let him leave now Amu-chan! Besides it'll be fun to have someone else to play with!"

Miki looked between her sisters before looking back at me. "What do you think Dia?"

Dia looked from Miki to Amu then at me. I swear she almost smiled. "He stays."

Amu stomped off to her room without another word. It was actually amusing for me to watch her do this considering her body wasn't solid. She didn't make any noise during her tantrum. What an idiot. She was by far the best one to tease. "So you can talk?"

Dia stared at me without changing her expression. Miki took a small step forwards to sort of, I don't know, steal my attention from Dia to herself. "She can only talk when with all of us. Don't ask why that happened. We don't get it either."

"I'm going to go make breakfast for Ikuto-san desu!"

The blonde chick bustled off to the kitchen. I wondered how she was going to manage to make anything considering she wasn't solid. I mentally shrugged it off before returning my attention to the other three girls still before me. "So what's going on here? Is this part of the curse?"

Ran looked like she was a rocket about to blast off. That girl had entirely too much energy, but at the same time I really wanted to run around with her. "We managed to find someone to help us out! He managed to change the curse a little since he couldn't break it! Instead of being like this every day, we get to take turns being the dominating personality except on the weekends since we don't really have a reason to be separated."

Yep, this girl had way too much energy. "Is that so? How come no one else has figured this out yet?"

Miki sighed before plopping down on a nearby chair. "People are stupid."

Dia laughed. It sounded like a small bell was tinkling. I had no idea that such a regal person sounded so timid and sweet. She didn't say anything as she sat on the arm rest of Miki's chair. Somehow those two seemed to be able to converse without words or even looking at each other. These personalities were getting more and more fucked up the better I got to know them.

Ran didn't seem fazed at all by their silent conversation. I was beginning to think that she could also understand what they were doing. That was until she had an outburst. "Stop you two! That isn't fair to the rest of us! I'm going to go play basketball!"

I didn't mean for it to happen. My eyebrow just rose up higher than the other one all on its own. Then the words just tumbled out without any warning for me or the girls. "How can you play sports and cook if you aren't even solid?"

I composed my face so the horror didn't show. All three girls looked at me until Dia's eyes flickered. At that moment I knew someone was behind me despite their body not making any noise to alert me to their approach. I ruled out Su considering she wouldn't do something like that. So it had to be Amu. Without warning I leaped off the couch. I managed to do some kind of twisting back flip and I landed firmly on my feet behind the ghost-like pinkette.

Their faces were priceless. All four girls looked impressed while only three of them looked shocked. I knew that my ears and tail were now visible. There was no way in hell I'd be able to pull off something that spectacular without Yoru's help. I began wondering whether or not Dia told them anything about me.

Dia smiled a real smile. I was totally taken off guard by that. Su chose that moment to enter the room. She was holding a tray in her see through hands. It had some sushi and other little snacks on it. My cat instincts took over completely. Within seconds I was standing next to her with my tail wrapped around one of her legs while purring. My 'normal' self was freaking out, but Yoru was too much in control.

Su laughed lightly and offered some of the fresh fish to me. "Thanks nya!"

What. The. Hell! This was the first time that I had no control over what I said. That was definitely Yoru's voice and definitely Yoru's words. There was nothing that I could do about it either. I knew in that moment that he was going to stay in control until he was satisfied. I might as well sit back and watch him interact with the freak show known as the 'sisters'.

Miki couldn't suppress her curiosity. Being a cat, I knew that. She got up off her chair and made her way over to where I was munching on my new treats. She smiled as she touched my ears. "Tell me your name?"

I looked up at her. My inner mind responded with 'Ikuto stupid' but my mouth didn't say that. "Yoru nya!"

"It makes more sense now as to why Dia trusted you. You're actually pretty cute in this cat form compared to your perverted self."

I started raging and screaming in my head but Yoru just smiled sheepishly. "I never do this to Ikuto nya! I just couldn't help myself this time nya. It's too exciting to watch from the sidelines nya. I wanted to meet you guys too nya."

Blushing! Yoru was making me blush! At the same time so were the ghosties. Even the tough bitch Amu had pink on her cheeks. Yoru was buttering them up! Way to go dude! We were going to be accepted for sure. At that moment I decided to try something I had never tried before.

_Yoru? Would you like to stay out and play with the girls for a little while? I'm okay with that._

Our tail twitched a few times and our ears flickered as we both thought over what I had just said.

_Okay nya, but just for a little while nya!_

"Ran nya, Ikuto says it's okay if I stay out to play for a little while. Can we play nya?"

Ran looked almost a taken back. She burst out into a smiled before grabbing our hands and pulling us out of the house. To our surprise, Amu and Miki followed. Su said something about cleaning up the kitchen and Dia didn't say anything.

"What do you want to play Yoru-san?"

Our tail swished as he thought it over. I let him make the decision on his own. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know him better. Despite what you might think, I love the little guy. He is the only reason I have never been alone even with my dad leaving and my mother going crazy and marrying some asshole. Yoru never left me. I doubt that I created him myself considering I'd have to be pretty fucked up to make a second personality like him. I wasn't imagining my ears and tail. They were very much real as the girls had discovered although no one else had ever seen them, including my stalkerish little sister.

Apparently that Amu girl got a little too impatient with Yoru. She didn't wait very long before making the decision for him. "We're playing badminton. Grab a racket. Ran and I against Yoru and Miki."

"Okay nya!"

Miki just nodded and did as she was told. Luckily for our team, Yoru was extremely athletic. Miki didn't seem the type to actively participate in sports activities. Considering she basically stood still and held her racket while Yoru pounced all over the place in order to get the birdie every time, I'm very glad he is the one playing and not me. I would've yelled at her already, but Yoru just laughed and giggled as he ran around. The little guy was so cute and no one knew it better than I did.

I used this opportunity to scope out our surroundings. We were currently playing the backyard. The really tall privacy fence made sense now. Of course none of the girls could go out in public while being see through like this. Their fence allowed them to at least be able to play in the sun. I'll give it to them. They are pretty smart, which means that I'm even smarter considering I figured out their secret after one week. I can't take all the credit since it was probably due to Yoru's instincts.

Either way the game progressed nicely. Yoru rarely gave a point away while Ran and Amu were an amazing team they couldn't stop him. I wasn't too surprised considering how active Ran seemed to be, but Amu didn't come off as the type of girl to be good at sports. I'd have to tease her about this later. In the end Yoru and I plus Miki ended up winning. We all headed inside so Yoru and I could get a drink. None of the girls seemed to need to eat or drink anything while in the state they were in.

"So does this mean that you are all only a fifth here?"

Miki almost dropped the water pitcher she was carrying. "Does this mean that Yoru's no longer present?"

I stared at her for a moment before I realized that despite the fact that my ears and tail were still present, I was back in control of our body. "He's a little tired so he's taking a break. It takes a lot of energy for him to lead. What about my question?"

Miki placed the water down in front of me along with a cup before sitting in another chair at the table. "I guess you could say that. We all put our energy into the personality whose turn it is on their day so they can be solid and go to school and stuff. On the weekends we'd rather be together plus it's a lot less stressful if we do it this way."

I nodded while pouring myself some of the cold liquid. Su bustled over to me to make sure that I was okay before setting down a plate with small sandwiches on it. "We don't have to eat when we're like this so I think its fun that you are here desu! I get to cook on the weekends now!"

I stared at her for a moment before smirking. "Does this mean you want me to come back?"  
Her face turned a light shade of pink before she abruptly turned around and went to take care of something else. Miki stared after her while Amu and Ran looked almost bored by our interaction. "So have you figured us out yet?"

I stared at her for a moment before I figured out that she meant the personalities. "Of course. Did you think it would take me longer than a week to figure you out? Amu's a bitch, Ran's energetic, you're calm and cool, Su's like a mother and Dia's just plain weird."

Amu's face was a beautiful color of dark red as she stood up from her seat. "Yeah and I've got you all figured out as well. You're an asshole and a pervert! Stupid Neko!"

Miki and Ran had to turn away to hide their smiles from the fired up pinkette. "See what I mean? Even when I'm just teasing her, she lashes out. Amu, don't try to pull that shit with me. I know that you aren't actually that bitchie or such a badass as you want everyone to think. In fact I think you just lash out when you're nervous about something. Tell me; are you nervous when you're around me? Is that why you treat me so horribly when I simply say thinks to make your cheeks turn that delightful red color that makes you so cute?"

As I expected her face turned even darker. I just wanted to squeeze her. Actually I wanted to lick her. Something about her made me think of strawberries and I love strawberries. I had to clasp my hands in order to not jump over the table and carry out send urge. I was certain, however, that she'd taste delicious. Stay in control stupid! I can wait a little longer to taste her. It was only a matter of time.

I waited for her answer. To my surprise it came out in stutters. "I-I don't-t k-know-w wh-what-t your-r t-talking about-t."

I smirked right at her before turning back to Miki. "The only one I'm having trouble with is Dia. She seems to know a lot more than she lets on and I think she might actually be sacrificing herself a little in order to give you guys more freedom. In fact I'm almost positive that the reason you can touch stuff when you're like this is because she puts more of herself into you to make that possible."

The four of them stared at me. I felt proud for a moment until I started to get the feeling that they'd never thought of it that way before. Su joined us at the table. The five of us sat in an uncomfortable silence until it was broken by Dia herself entering the room. She looked slightly tired but that was all. Though she didn't use words, we all knew what she was asking. 'What are you guys doing?'

We exchanged looks before Miki signaled for her to take a seat. "We need to talk."

Dia did as she was asked with a sigh. Her face gave away nothing as to what she was feeling. It was at that moment that I knew her personality. "So Amu's the nervous one that puts up a front while really caring about people. Ran's energetic and out going to the point that she can make friends easily. Miki's artistic and understanding of other people while keeping her cool in most situations. Su loves to take care of people because she cares about people. Dia you're the one I had trouble with at first but I get you now. You are so perceptive that you can pick up on what other people want. You are the side of Amu that sacrifices herself so that others can be happy. Since that is basically all you are you take it to the extreme. You can't speak because you give more of your energy to these guys than they realize. I'm not telling you to stop because then you wouldn't be you anymore, but you have to also think about what they want."

Each and every one of them sat with their shoulders slumped while staring at the table. Their bangs covered their faces so that I couldn't see them. They were thinking over what I had said. Was it really that hard for them to figure out? Then it hit me. They actually thought of each other as separate rather than as the same person.

One thing I knew for certain, this was going to be a hell of a lot tougher than I was originally planning.

.

Morg: I tried to explain some more things in this chapter.

Ikuto: Well at least you tried.

Amu: You really are an asshole!

Ikuto: Not to everyone. Just stupid people.

Morg: This stupid person is thinking that you should be cut off from sex for a while. You do realize this is an M story.

Ikuto: Who said I thought you were stupid? I freaking love you!

Amu: Whatever Ikuto. Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! I'm on a roll today! This is my third update.

Ikuto: You know I actually like this story.

Amu: That's because it's from your POV.

Ikuto: That may or may not have something to do with it.

Morg: Shall we continue?

Amu: You don't own us so don't try to tell us what to do!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

That was the most ridiculously fucked up weekend I have ever had. In truth that's the most time I've ever spent with one chick when it's just the two of us. If you'd count the fact that she's split into five different personalities as one chick. It was definitely an eye opener weekend. I decided to go ahead with my plan to get to know them when they're together and when they're apart. So since today is Monday, I'll be spending the entire day with my fire truck red Amu.

So far I must admit that I'm liking her crazy ass the most. Never boring, that one. She kept me on my toes the entire weekend even if she couldn't tell. I'm extremely good at hiding what I'm actually feeling, unlike her. Amu wears her emotions on her sleeves, which is fine with me because then I can tease her more. And boy do I like to tease her.

I actually cannot wait to get to school. Everyone will have a heart attack when they see us together. I made her promise not to avoid me. Actually it was more like I threatened to tell everyone that she isn't actually mean and that she's just super shy. She promised to spend the day with me after that.

To my delight she was waiting for me in front of the school. "Were you really that worried that I'd tell if you weren't here?"

She scoffed before looking around. "Not at all! I just don't want all these sniveling idiots to barge into my life and think they can fix it. One is bad enough."

"Are you really that nervous to spend time with me alone? I mean you're already practically biting my head off. Relax little devil. I'm not going to expose you or anything. In fact I just want to get to know you so stop with the front and be yourself. I can tell when you're not."

She stared at me in wonder for a few seconds before shaking her head and stalking off towards the school. I followed and quickly fell into step with her. Whispers broke out around us as we made our way into the school. She went straight for her first class. I didn't bother to stop her. "What are you doing?"

I smirked down at her in response to her question. "I'm spending the day with you silly. That means you won't get a second away from me. Don't even try the bathroom trick because, I'll just follow you in."

"What makes you think the teachers will allow you to attend my classes?"

I smirk again. Boy was I good at doing that. "Just wait and see."

As she predicted, her teacher asked me what I was doing there. "Oh don't worry! I'm just following Amu for the day to make sure that she doesn't cause any problems for the other students or teachers. Do you mind if I stay?"

The teacher almost smiled with relief. "No that's fine."

Thank God she was a chick. I don't know if that would have worked so smoothly for me if it had been a dude. But then again you never know. I might swing that way but that never stopped men from confessing to me before. I don't mind their feelings for me, but I really must detest when they try to force themselves onto me.

"That was a low blow."

I looked over at Amu from my spot on the window ledge next to her desk. Her cheeks were still slightly red. So I had made her blush, eh? Man this day was going to be great! "Plenty more where that came from, strawberry."

A couple of kids around us gasped at my comment. They're idiots. All of them. How can they not see that Amu isn't actually mean and nasty? How can they not tell that the 'sisters' are really just one girl? I can't believe they have made it as far as they have in their schooling. Maybe that headmaster guy was brainwashing them. I chuckled out loud at that thought causing more people to look at us. I leaned forward and placed my mouth next to Amu's ear. I watched her entire face turn red before whispering to her. "Just yell and smack me so they go back to thinking you're a bitch."

I watched her face cool down before she turned to face me. I watched her smirk right back at me. It couldn't compare to mine, but she was pretty good at it. "What do you mean by that? We can't just leave class now."

I didn't let my confusion show but if she was going to play this game then I was happy to oblige. "But I can hardly keep my hands off of your fine body. I just want to whisk you away to the roof and do all sorts of naughty things to you."

I swear even her neck turned red. "Pervert."

I put on that great performance and all she does is mutter one word at me. She spent the rest of the class ignoring me and occasionally snapping at the other students. Apparently it went smoother than usual for the teacher because she ended the class with a smile.

Amu could only grumble as we made our way to her next class. I was quite enjoying myself while watching her react to what was happening around her. She was almost impossible to predict. The fact that she was hot made watching her a lot easier as well.

Her next teacher accepted my excuse without a comment. I even got to sit in a desk this time. I made sure to move it closer to Amu's so she'd remember that I was there. That class and her next two classes went by without a hitch. She almost seemed to be acting sweet. It was confusing the hell out of me. I wasn't expecting this but I went along with it anyways.

Lunch time was a lot of fun. I mean we ate and what not, but it was what happened while we were putting our trays away that made it awesome. Amu and I were actually having a conversation where we weren't yelling at one another. Surprised? Me too! We were going to go sit out under a tree until her next class was supposed to start when you guessed it, Saaya appeared. She dumped her tray purposely all over the front of Amu's clothes.

That wasn't even the best part. The bitch had the nerve to yell at Amu as well. Something about how she should keep her crazy ass away from me. I watched the bitch swing her arm out to hit my darling Amu. That was going too far. I snatched her hand out of the air and turned her to face me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Amu doesn't have any choice but to be with me. I'm the one not leaving her alone. Do you think that hard core Amu that terrifies all of you would be willing to hang out with me? Use your God damn brains people!"

I let go of the skank and grabbed my Amu by the hand. I pulled her out of the cafeteria and towards the girl's locker room. There wouldn't be anyone in it during lunch so I didn't bother checking before striding inside.

"Ikuto! You can't come in here!"

I sighed as I sat her down on one of the benches. "Didn't I already tell you that even if you have to pee, I'm coming with you?"

Amu made a face to show that she was disgusted. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. "Don't make fun of me."

I sighed again and went for her shirt since it took most of the food. I whipped it off her head before she could do anything to stop me. My precious, poor little ears had to deal with her high pitched squeal as she used her arms to cover her bra. I didn't even look at her as I began rinsing the innocent clothing article off in the sink.

She calmed down after she figured out what I was doing. Poor dense Amu. I don't know how you've made it this far either. If I was going to rape you I'd go for your pants.

"You know what you said back there was wrong."

I turned my head so she could see my raised eyebrow. "You don't think she's a bitch?"

Amu laughed. I mean she laughed. She must have forgotten that she was currently sitting in front of me in only her bra and shorts because she dropped her arms to her stomach as she laughed. Let me just say that I was not at all disappointed by the view. "No you baka. What you said about me not willingly hanging out with you. I'm actually having a great time today and I'm pretty sure that it's thanks to you."

"Well, you're welcome I guess. I'm have a good time too. You aren't a boring person."

Her face turned red again. Oh how I love that blush. "Thanks I guess."

I sighed. Man was I doing that a lot when around her. "Don't 'I guess'. If you were a boring person then I wouldn't even bother with you. The fact that I can never tell if you're going to be nice or mean to a person just makes me want to watch you even more. I still can't figure out how you decide."

It wasn't like me to admit some sort of short coming, but she seemed trustworthy and we were talking about her. Maybe she could give me some insight to her strange reactions. "I don't know what you're talking about. I always respond in the same manner."

This time I snorted before replying. "I don't think so cupcake. You definitely react differently to everything. Trust me on this one. I'm part cat. I've got instincts and the ability to catch details you'd never dream of. You are very much a surprise to me. I thought you would just hate everyone, but you seem to know when someone is being sincere in talking to you and when they aren't. Even if you can't actually tell that you're doing it."

Amu shrugged her shoulders as I placed her shirt in the machine meant to speed dry swimsuits. "Whatever you say Ikuto."

"Man I love it when you act like you're going to obey me. Want to role play as my slave for a while?"

My eyes were greeted by her middle finger. "We're having a great conversation and then you go and say something perverted."

I nod my head as if I'm agreeing. "You love me for it though."

"Who said anything about love?"

The machine beeped so I tossed her her now somewhat clean shirt. Amu put it on just as the bell rang. We both darted out of the locker room and tried to act like we hadn't been in there alone together. I don't care if someone thinks we were being naughty, but I knew that it would make Amu angry and I didn't need her ignoring me. Not when she just started liking. No way was I going to make this fucked up relationship even more so.

"Let's just head to my next class."

I nodded and followed her down the hall way. To my surprise she led me to the music room. I had music during a different period than her so I would have never seen her. Now I was curious as to which instrument she could play. I watched her walk around for a few moments before coming back to me. "Well?"

Amu sighed before looking down at her shoes. "All the instruments that I can play have been tampered with."

I stared down at the top of her head before the information sunk in. "What do you mean tampered with?"

Amu looked up into my eyes. She had tears in her own. This was serious shit to her. I knew someone had targeted her once again because she was with me. I figured that I also knew who that someone was.

I can play five instruments. Usually we just each pick one to play, but I went and checked them all today. Apparently whoever has a problem with me is also taking it out on my sisters."

"No, no they are targeting you specifically. You're the same person." I could no longer hold myself back. I pulled Amu into my arms and against my chest. "I'm not going to let anyone do this to you."

She cried and she cried hard as I held her. I felt my shirt soak through but I wasn't about to let her water works make me let her go. This girl needed to know that she was loved and I at least could love her. Wait… Love? Nope not yet. I like her but that's it. At least so far.

"I'm not going to just let you cry the period away. No one else is going to clean these instruments. Let's take care of them so you can play them for me. That's the best way to get back at whoever messed with them in the first place."

Amu sniffled a couple more times before pushing out of my arms. I told myself that I had to let her go. At least for now. "Your right. Let's get them cleaned up."

"So which ones are they?"

I swung my head around the room and tried to remember where she had been before her break down. "As me I play the flute. As Ran I play the trumpet. As Miki I play the saxophone. As Su I play the bells and as Dia I play the piano."

I stared at her for a long moment. "You know that's the first time I've heard you say that you are actually one person."

I wasn't expecting her blush. "You sort of reminded me that we are. I was pretty lonely before when I was just me. I kind of began liking the idea that I had such cool sisters to hang out with on the weekends. I didn't mind the curse so much after that."

I sighed, yes for the hundredth time today. "I'm still going to put you back together my little humpty dumpty."

"How? All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't."

"Yeah but I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I can do anything. Besides, I've got Yoru to help me. I bet all those stupid horses and me didn't have a catlike personality hidden away in their brains. They aren't nearly as prepared for this as I am."

I watched her laugh. I wanted her to start feeling better already and at least she was smiling again. "You know I can play the harp as well. No one else knows that about me, but I can."

What's this? We're sharing secrets eh? "I can play the violin. That's about it but I'm damn good at it."

"Play it for me sometime?"

That was a question that I wasn't expecting to hear. I think I've been saying that about Amu a lot lately, but it's true. She continues to surprise me. I really like that about her. "Sure, why not."

.

Morg: Man I'm kicking out chapters faster than an exboyfriend!

Ikuto: Bad analogy.

Amu: You don't sound like a dick anymore.

Ikuto: What is that supposed to mean?

Amu: I mean from the first chapter to now you're a lot nicer inside your head.

Morg: That's because he actually likes something about his life now. Of course he's going to be nicer.

Ikuto: Say whatever you want. I'm still beautiful no matter what I think about everyone else.

Amu: Please review before Ikuto's giant ego makes his head explode.


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Super long time since I've updated this story!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah we get it. You don't give excuses because there's no point. Just get on with the story.

Amu: He's right you know. Why even bring it up at all?

Morg: I just want to show the readers that I haven't forgotten about them. That's all.

Ikuto: Sure you haven't.

Amu: Thank God you don't own us! We'd be so neglected.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

"I can't believe it!"

"Just like Amu!"

"What does he see in those sisters?"

"He better not hang out with the other ones!"

"Yeah! They're hogging him all to themselves!"

I did my best to ignore the comments that were obviously said loud enough for us to hear. Ran did an amazing job ignoring all the snide comments thrown towards her. At least I think she did. I mean, I could be wrong but I'm not really sure if she actually heard them. I've been discovering that Ran always seems to have something else on her mind when she isn't participating in one sport or another.

I got more of a workout this morning than I have in a while. For someone who gets up pretty early in the morning, Ran always seems to be rushing to get stuff done. Sure I know that she only gets one day to do all the stuff she wants to do, but does that really mean we need to play one on one soccer first thing in the morning? Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the game and chasing the ball. I know that Yoru helped me out a little, but can you really blame me for letting him out?

The other students moved out of our way in the hallway. Most of the boys still called out greetings to Ran although most of the girls only gave her nasty looks. Looks like some people need a personality check! Who the fuck cares who I walk around with? It's my decision isn't it? Fuck them.

I was mildly surprised to learn that not only was Ran part of all of the sports clubs she could be, but she was also the captain for all of them. Despite that the girl can only be there once a week for practice and can hardly participate in any games or races, Ran was still the best. The clubs were doing well under her control.

So this is how the day went:

Woke up ridiculously early.

Played soccer against Ran.

Ate a stupidly healthy breakfast.

Raced to school against Ran.

Received snide and dirty comments throughout the morning.

Attended a couple of boring classes and club meetings.

Which brings us to the point in the day we are at now. I'm standing in the hallway outside Tsukasa's office while Ran is in her meeting with him. I was rudely shut out in the hall with some lame explanation. Of course I could just use Yoru to listen in, but somehow that felt like cheating. I guess I can wait.

Luckily, she didn't take as long as I thought she would. Then again, Ran did everything fast. She was out the door and halfway down the hallway before I even noticed. "Damn it Ran! Quit doing that!"

She giggled but kept going. I caught up to her immediately, but the girl thought it was some sort of game. "Come on Ikuto if you can't keep up with me walking then how will you ever make it through the whole day? We've got volleyball next and cheerleading after that. Can you handle it?"

"I'm only watching."

Her grin turned mischievous as we turned the corner. "Yeah, but they are the two most popular girls clubs at our school. You know all the 'popular' girls play right? It's going to be a tough day for me. I'll have to constantly make them stop looking at you and pay attention."

I hadn't thought of that yet. Okay so Ran was also pretty smart. I guess they'd have to be if they wanted to continue to switch days for classes and stuff. "Are you going to be able to pay attention?"

Her laughter filled the empty hallways that we basically ran through. "I'm the captain for a reason. You didn't see me getting distracted during our soccer game nor while I was at track club, did you?"

The urge to give a stupid reason as to why she wouldn't have been distracted during those sports was strong. I knew that I'd just sound stupid so I just agreed with her. She was going to be tricky. I knew that Amu was attracted to me physically and since Miki clearly enjoyed Yoru, it wouldn't be hard to transfer that to me. Su and Dia were going to be tricky as well, but Ran never seemed interested in anything besides physical activities. Then again I have a physical activity that I wouldn't mind doing. She's got a tight body.

"Ikuto? Are you okay? You're sort of zoning out."

How embarrassing to get caught day dreaming about doing inappropriate things with the girl that caught you? Not for me. I just slipped on a smirk. "Worried about me again? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to like me."

To my delight, Ran's face turned pink. Not red like Amu's but a lovely shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I should be concerned considering I have to allow you to spend time with me. I don't want to miss anything."

"Sure Ran sure. We'll go with that."

Her pink cheeks cooled a little before we reached the locker room. "You know the rules you pervert! No boys allowed!"

I chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at me and slipped inside the door. I backed up and leaned against the wall opposite of the door while I waited. Knowing Ran, which I quickly was, she'd be out lickity split. The girl couldn't take her time. It wasn't possible.

After five minutes passed, I began to worry. Yeah I know that five minutes isn't that long for a normal girl to change, but let's be serious here. I am waiting for Ran.

Just as I was about to knock, the door burst open. Ran stood in her shorts and a sports bra. Her hands were in fists with one of the clutching a shirt. The door, which had opened so hard and fast that it slammed into the wall, came back at her but she stopped it with one of her hands. Her face showed so much anger under her calm façade that I could hardly believe it.

"Try it again Saaya and we'll see what happens."

I was so busy taking in the sporty girl that I didn't notice that the item that caused the door to open in such a way was the school bicycle. The girl was fully dressed even though that didn't mean much of her was covered by the clothing. She sat on her ass staring up at the angry captain. "I can't believe that you pushed me! I'll get you kicked out of the school! You and your whorish sisters!"

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing and I mean laughing hard. It's been a while since I've seen anything that ridiculously stupid. "Are you ready to go yet Ran?"

It was hard enough to ask considering my lungs were burning from the amount of air that I pushed through them during my laughing fit. Ran stared at me with a confused look for only a second before nodding. "I guess so. Some slut cut holes in my shirt so there isn't a point to wearing one."

"I won't complain."

Alright! Another blush. We started to head for the gym when Saaya finally got to her feet. "So you're not going to anything about the way that tomboy shoved me?"

I turned to make sure that she was talking to me. Her shirt cut off above her belly button and her shorts could barely be classified as shorts. Everything about her screamed slut. "Why should I? It's pretty clear that you started it if Ran pushed you."

Saaya wasn't about to let the incident go. I could see that as she shifted her weight to one leg and jutted out her butt. At the same time she put on an innocent look and clasped her hands behind her back to push out her chest. "You know I'd reward you for helping me."

Yep. Slut. "Oh really, and what would I get? I don't like overly used not so good anymore goods."

Her face turned red with embarrassment before it faded into anger. "You must have heard some rumors about me then. I'm just a fun girl to hang out with. That's all."

I wanted to choke. How in the hell could she ever expect me to believe that load of bull shit she just slung out? "Yeah how should I say this clearer? Uh I don't like going for rides on the school bicycle, fake fuck dolls are no fun or how about I'm not interested in skanks? Did any of those reach your brain? I know it's protected by a lot of hair and a thick skull, but some of the chemicals you put in your hair have managed to seep into it so maybe my words will."

Ran's face was priceless. Saaya's face was ugly. She spluttered for a few moments before finally looking away in defeat. "What does school bicycle even mean?"

She mumbled it and I knew it was just said loud enough so that I'd hear and possibly answer, but it was also quiet enough to make her look as though she was only talking to herself. I wasn't about to let her walk away without knowing the full extent of my derogatory comment. "Easy, you're the school bicycle because anyone and everyone can ride."

She spun around faster than I thought she would. "Not anyone! I wouldn't let just anyone. Although, despite the fact that you're a dick I'd still give you a go. You're just that hot. I wouldn't even make you apologize to me first."

"And that's why I'd prefer to hang out with Ran. She actually treats me like a human rather than a God."

In all seriousness, I am a God. I just didn't need to use my ego to get me out of that situation. I couldn't give a rat's ass if she worshiped me or not. I have more important things to think about. Like the split five ways girl I was hanging out with.

"Ikuto, I don't want to be late because of her. Let's go."

I let Ran take my hand and pull me down the hallway. As soon as we got around the corner we both started laughing. The moment we got in the gym, however, we stopped. The entire girls volleyball team was lined up and facing the door. Not a single one of them looked happy at seeing Ran in just her bra and shorts, laughing with me like nothing was wrong with the world. Fucking skanks!

One of the girls stepped forwards and motioned to the rest of the team. "We've been talking Captain. We know that you get to be Captain because you're good even though you can only be here only one day a week. We've been fine with that because you are good and you give great advice. Throughout the day today, we've noticed that you've been busy with other things that you always tell us come second to club activities."

Oh I see where this is going. These girls think that Ran is the one following me around. They think that she's being distracted by my good looks. Who isn't? "You girls do know that Ran doesn't have a choice in this right? I mean, I am the one that has been shadowing her."

A few of the scoffed at that. "Why would you shadow her?"

"Stop covering for her!"

What the hell!

"If you want to challenge my spot as Captain then one of you better be prepared to score higher than me in our contest. I'm not about to just step down."

A few of the girls sighed as they already knew that they didn't have any hope in defeating Ran. A couple still insisted that she was too distracted by me that they could beat her. I moved over to the bleachers to watch Ran have some fun.

"Alright! You know the drills! Whoever has the best form and hits between all the positions, including serving, is named the new Captain!"

Four girls stepped up to meet the challenge. I could already tell that two of them didn't stand a chance. The other two might be close, but Ran still had this in the bag. The glint in her eye was enough to tell me that she didn't plan on taking it easy on her club mates.

The way the competition was set up was there are four areas that the girls have to prove their skill in. Bumping, setting, spiking and serving. The girls not participating moved to the other side of the court to shag balls as the girls in the competition took turns serving. They got ten serves each.

Ran ended with being ten for ten. The other girls weren't even close. At the end of the competition it was clear that Ran was still the best. "That was fun. I'm so glad you girls had a chance to challenge me and I was able to prove that nothing is distracting me."

The girls on the team couldn't respond. They were breathing too hard to even moan. A couple of them waved at her to show that they heard her. I couldn't figure out why all of them were tired. Sure Ran had made sure to hit a ball at every girl so that everyone would be involved but they were all dying.

Ran herself, however, seemed perfectly okay to me. Granted she was breathing harder than usual and that made her abs contract in a delicious way, but she stood upright and looked as though she was ready to keep going.

The younger girls took down the net and gathered up the balls before they left, leaving me and Ran alone in the gym. "So, what's the plan for when you're done with cheerleading?"

Ran's eyes darted to me. I'd like to believe that the pink on her cheeks were from yet another blush but it's hard to tell when the girl in question was just running around for over an hour. "We're going home."

With an eyebrow raised, I settled back down into the bleachers and a new wave of girls came in through the door. Plenty of them giggled to each other and flashed looks at me, but I firmly kept my eyes on Ran. She looked slightly nervous under my gaze and I liked it like that.

The cheerleaders were a lot more overwhelmed by my presence than the volleyball girls had been. Ran's patience began wearing thin as she yelled again and again for the girls to pay attention to what she was trying to teach them. Finally, she burst. "That's it! Fifty laps around the track! Everyone get outside now!"

The girls looked at each in horror while I just smirked over at Ran. The look that I received from her clearly stated that she blamed me for all of it. Now that just wasn't fair. Sure I'm good looking. Okay, okay I'm hot. I'll admit that. The sporty girl obviously wanted to scream at me more than the girls. I had to make it up to her somehow. Wait… why do I feel as though I should make her happy. This is strange. I usually look out for only numero uno.

Oh to hell with it! I'm going for it. Jumping up from my place in the gym, I followed the disheartened girls outside. Ran sent me a 'what the hell do you think you're doing look' when I darted into the men's locker room for only a moment to change into gym clothes. The other girls were shocked when I came back out wearing running shorts and a cutoff.

"Alright! I feel like running too, now that I've been watching for so long. If anyone can keep up then by all means feel free to run with me."

The only girl that could keep up was Ran.

.

Morg: Aww! Ikuto is connecting with each personality!

Ikuto: This is stupid but at the same time hot.

Amu: What are you thinking baka!

Ikuto: Well they are all you so why not love them.

Morg: Just wait until you find out how you get them back to being one person.

Ikuto: Trust me, I can't.

Amu: Yes you can. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Been a while.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: At least you are getting to it now.

Morg: So this chapter has a bit of a reminder.

Ikuto: Why don't we just get to in then?

Amu: Relax! Stupid cat, anyways she doesn't own us.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

I should have known that Miki was going to be the complete opposite of Ran. She was just so…. Cool. Laid back and easy going, Miki seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing and what she wanted so I stayed out of her way.

Barely making it to school on time, hence we did make it; Miki led me to her first class. Boring. Her second class? That one was boring too. I don't understand how she can stay awake through them. Nothing interesting happened until lunch. Every pretty much left her alone for the most part. Until it came time to eat. Girls stared hard at the two of us as we went through the line.

Miki didn't pay any attention to anything besides nothing. I know it sounds stupid, but the girl never looks as though she's really thinking about anything. I know she is, but still.

Kukai waved us over so of course we went to sit with my BFFF. After walking over slowly and I guess in a cool way, Miki finally sat down at the table. "Yo."

Kukai just nodded once as swallowed a gigantic bite of food. I swear the chewed substance hadn't left the back of his mouth for his throat when he added more to his already stuffed mouth. We were just having burgers. Not a big deal.

Miki looked at her plate before picking at her bun a little. I though maybe she'd make a comment. Instead she pushed her tray away and pulled out a sketch book. I watched her draw something for several minutes before she turned it so I could see. On the crisp white page, sat a perfect sketch of Kukai with his mouth so full that it was bursting. There were slits in his cheeks, but his hands were stuffing more in. At least now I knew that I wasn't the only one that thought the boy needed to take smaller bites.

I met her eyes before she took the book back and flipped the page and kept on drawing. I thought for sure that she'd show me the second drawing as well, but when it was time to go she just stuck her book in her bag and meandered out the door. I had no choice but to follow her.

The art room? I guess it makes sense that she'd have some kind of art class. I should have been expecting it. Guess I'm not on the top of my game today, especially with Miki. She's an enigma. Everything about her makes me curious. I could feel Yoru pushing to come out to see what had caught my attention so fully.

Just like each personality was different from the others, they were all the same. Miki walked the same, her voice sounded the same (when she actually talked) and her posture was the same. I know you might think I'm crazy because each girl moves at her own pace and talks so differently, but I'm telling you that it's the same!

Thinking that I was just going to observe this class as well, I took a seat in an empty desk behind Miki. Because I was behind her, I didn't see her smirk. If I had then I'd be a bit more prepared for what was coming.

The teacher fluttered into the room. I mean she literally fluttered. Her hair seemed to be lighter than air and she almost seemed to not touch the ground as she moved so quickly throughout the room preparing things for the class. Her eyes wandered over to Miki before they settled on me. Now, I saw her smirk and I didn't like it.

"Hello class! We have a special surprise today! Miki-chan has brought a friend to class."

The other students looked up from their sketch books. A couple of girls squeaked as they noticed that I was the one that the teacher was talking about. Not knowing why she had to introduce me, I just sat and waited. Something fishy was going on.

"Miki has kindly offered us Ikuto's services. Today he is going to model for us!"

I about shouted. What the fuck was going on. I wasn't going to model for some lame class. Unfortunately before I could decline, Miki turned around to face me. "What are you chicken?"

Oh fuck no! Bitch said what? "Nope."

I'm sure my uncaring demeanor quirked her a little, but she didn't let it show. I shoved out of the desk and strolled down to the middle of the room. There was a spot for a model to stand in the middle of the circle of desks. I turned to face Miki with a smirk already on my face. "So this is so you guys can draw the human body, right?"

Miki nodded with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah so?"

Could my smirk get any bigger? "Then I guess I should let you see my body."

Her mouth opened but her words never made it out as I stripped myself of my shirt. Her eyes opened as wide as her mouth. I didn't stop there though. I turned to the teacher and looked at her as I moved my hands towards my belt. She simply sent me an encouraging smile. So I kept right on taking my clothing off.

Standing in only my boxers, I turned back to face Miki. I slipped my fingers into the band and began to push them down. Her eyes followed them despite the fact that I knew she didn't want them too. Who wouldn't look?

The rest of the class was speechless as I stood naked before them all. I simply stood there. Finally, the teacher cleared her throat and there was a rush for papers and pencils. How could I not enjoy it? Cool and calm Miki was actually blushing! I felt Yoru pushing my limits, but I couldn't just sprout a tail and ears in the front of the class. I knew they were paying attention to detail since they were drawing me.

I watched Miki draw me. Her eyes almost seemed to pull me apart limb by limb as her pencil never ceased its movement across the paper. I thought for sure that at some point she'd start blushing again, but it never came. The bell did though, come that is. It rang and there were a lot of disappointed sighs and moans as the class backed up their stuff.

They were gone before Miki started putting her stuff away. Without bothering to put my clothes on, I walked to her desk. She glanced up once as I got nearer to her. "So did you finish? I want to see."

Meeting my eyes, Miki shrugged. "If you want."

I watched her walk away from me. Not just any me though, a naked me. No girl can resist that and here she was just walking away. I even took my clothes off for her. Glancing down at the paper, I came eye to eye with myself. Only it wasn't actually me but me at the same time. It was Yoru. She'd drawn my tail and ears as if they'd actually been there. She also drew me perfectly. There was even a border. So apparently she'd had enough time to doodle around the edge of her paper.

Then it struck me. Oh Miki, Miki, Miki. Shouldn't have done something so obvious. Grabbing my boxers and slipping them on, I snuck up behind the girl rummaging through a cupboard. "Miki, I have a question for you."

The girl lightly flinched, but who wouldn't with me breathing lightly on their shoulder. "What."

Such a flat voice and response. This was going to be fun. "I noticed that you even drew a frame around my naked portrait. My only question is if you were finished then why did you keep staring at me?"

Was that blush on her ears and neck? Oh I think so! Miki turned but kept her eyes averted. "Just making sure I got everything."

"Did you? Get _everything_ that is."

A beautiful mixture of blue and pink was right before my eyes. Her face was so pink and her blue hair contrasted it perfectly. "You looked, you should know."

"I'm not an artist. How should I know if the drawing is complete or not?"

To be fair and honest, I hadn't 'checked myself out' while looking at her drawing. I didn't think I needed to look at something drawn on a piece of paper that I could see if I looked down.

Miki, on the other hand, stared at me in disbelief. "It's a picture of you! How could you not know if it wasn't complete? Are you all there or not?"

"Good point. I trust you enough not to look again."

She nodded before moving past me to grab the rest of her stuff. I followed, clad only in my boxers still. I could tell that my presence was irking her, but I couldn't figure out why. Then she told me. "Put your damn clothes back on!"

I glanced down at my perfectly sculpted body. "But you just stared at me for like an hour or so. Why does it matter now? You've even seen what's under these shorts."

Pink again, huh? Oh this was so much fun. "I don't care. Put them back on before someone else comes in here and gets the wrong idea!"

Of course I couldn't just let the opportunity pass now. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I'm pretty sure it was the touching her part that finally did it. Yoru came out to play. "What wrong idea Miki nya?"

"Y-yoru?"

"Yes nya?"

From my watching place, I saw Miki turn red. Sure I could turn her pink, but my catlike personality turned her fire truck red. It was a beautiful color too. I sat back and relaxed as Yoru took over the situation.

"Can you put your clothes on please?"

Yoru glanced down. It was almost as if he didn't notice that we were naked before she said anything. Glancing over to where our clothes sat, Yoru flicked his tail. "But then I'd have to let you go nya."

Can Miki get redder? Yes she can! I was loving this game. How could I not?

Miki pushed her way out of Yoru's arms and walked back over to her desk. She flipped her book shut as if she was embarrassed that the cat boy would see the picture she'd drawn of him. "Get them on so we can go."

By the time she turned around less than a minute later, Yoru was already dressed and sitting on a desk. Miki was slightly startled to see that he was watching her intensely. "What nya?"

Miki wanted to ask that to the cat boy. Instead she just shrugged. "Nothing, let's go."

Yoru followed her with his tail swishing. Miki had never been more thrilled that school was out so no one would see this version of Ikuto. She didn't really want to share Yoru with anyone else.

"Are we going back to your house nya?"

"Yes."

Yoru didn't waste a minute. He scooped Miki off her feet and ran for the house. "You were walking so slowly Miki nya."

She couldn't tell him it was so that they could walk longer together. "Are you staying over long?"

Yoru sat the blue haired girl down on her feet in the middle of her kitchen. "However long I want nya. Let's play a game Miki nya."

Blushing again, Miki avoided eye contact. "What game?"

Yoru grinned before moving closer to the girl. "It's called the nervous game. Tell me when you get nervous."

Miki nodded. Smirking, Yoru placed his hands on her shoulders. She stared up into his eyes and I swear she never looked happier. With the raising of his eyebrow, Yoru asked the silent question. Miki answered just as silently.

His hands moved down her arms in a light motion, sending shivers through her body. Miki kept her composure as his hands slipped to her waist and moved around to her back. She was pulled close to his chest and held there for a few moments.

"Yoru?"

"What nya?"

"Are we sill playing that game?"

"No nya."

Miki sighed and let the boy hold her. "I wish that we could spend more time together, but I have to go to bed soon."

Yoru's grip tightened. "In a few minutes nya."

Miki didn't argue and I didn't try to take back over. This wasn't my place to interfere. Miki liked Yoru and Yoru clearly liked Miki. Who was I to separate them too soon?

Unfortunately, Miki pulled away from us and turned away. "Good night Yoru."

"Night Miki nya."

The moment she was gone from the room, Yoru retreated. I stood there and stared at the doorway. Even if it was Yoru with the huge crush, I still felt the pang of her leaving.

.

Morg: I hope you liked it! The point of the game was so that Yoru had an excuse to hold her.

Ikuto: What was the reminder?

Amu: This story is rated M.

Morg: You got it!

Ikuto: So that's why I was naked?

Amu: I guess so.

Morg: Don't sound so disappointed. The naughtiness is coming.

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: No!

Morg: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! So it's been a while for this one. Sorry about that.

Ikuto: Whatever, they can read your other stuff to tide them over between chapters.

Amu: Since when did Morg's updating habits affect you?

Ikuto: Since now. Hey! Don't forget to warn them!

Morg: Oh yeah! **THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO GET EXTREMELY DIRTY, EXTREMELY FAST!**

Ikuto: That's what I like to hear!

Amu: Sorry, I had my ears plugged and my eyes shut. I didn't hear anything.

Morg: I may not own you, but I can write this smut about you. Enjoy it Ikuto. Amu… you will too.

Ikuto: HELL YEAH!

Amu: HELL NO!

**P.S. I wrote the Lemon for Mi-chan42's Sexting. Go check it out!**

**~Loving Every Amu~**

I was expecting this day to go by without mishap. Expecting being the keyword. Did that happen? Of course not. Despite my ruggedly good looks, Lady Luck doesn't want to fuck me. She keeps all of that luck for some ugly losers. I know right! She should share some of the goods with the good looking. Okay, back to why the day wasn't so great. I'll give you a hint. It's Su's day. That girl already annoys me to no end and I've spent barely any time with her.

Things didn't start off badly. In fact, they started out perfectly. I got to eat a great breakfast when I stopped by to pick her up for school. I must say, even under all those ruffles, Su's got quite the body.

So I'm a pervert. Get over it.

I prefer fish, but when there is a bacon and eggs breakfast waiting with a couple of lonely pancakes, you better believe that I'm going to eat it. There is one thing about Su that doesn't annoy me. Her cooking. It's so good. You'd understand if you could have some.

Getting to school wasn't hard either. We walked, I carried her bag and mine, and Su talked the whole way. I didn't mind that so much either, except for the 'Desu' she put at the end of her sentences. I carried her books to class for her as well. Something told me that Su did too much for everyone else and not enough for herself. Guess what! I was right.

Su passed out breakfast bars to some of the students that she passed on the way to class. Not ones that she bought. No, the girl had to have gotten up at the ass crack of dawn to make the damn things. Some of the student didn't even say thank you. Well, fuck them! Su is sweet and caring and she gives without holding back and holy shit! I kind of like her.

Her first few classes even went by without a hitch. Sure she got a few of the angry stares that Amu, Ran and Miki had received, but I felt more protective of Su when those same sneers were turned towards her. I sent back plenty of glares.

Something about the green-obsessing girl made me think that I needed to protect her rather than the other three since those three seemed to be able to handle themselves much better. Su was so busy caring about everyone else that she didn't realize when students were taking advantage of her. Fuck. Them.

Can you tell I'm getting angry? Just wait until you find out what happened next.

Lunch, Su's time to shine. Shine she did. A crowd of students surrounded the girl and the picnic basket I carried to school this morning. She handed out lunches like it was a soup kitchen for the homeless. A few said thanks before stuffing the happily prepared meals down their throats.

Standing patiently to the side with my own lunch untouched, I waited to see if there would be any left for the constantly hard working girl. As I suspected, there wasn't. Su even gave away her own meal.

"Here, you're eating with me."

"I couldn't do that, desu!"

Taking no for an answer wasn't happening. "Su." Her name hissed out of my lips. "Sit down and eat something. You deserve a few minutes of rest."

Instead of getting angry or telling me to fuck off, Su complied. She even got a few bites of our lunch down before a frantic girl ran towards us. "Su! Su! We need your help! Saaya was messing around and showing off her gymnastics skills when she… um… she… come help!"

Without thinking about it for even a second, Su was on her feet and following the girl while pulling out a sewing kit. I got up to follow her but she stopped me. "Don't come Ikuto, desu. I'm sure Saaya is embarrassed enough at the moment, desu. I'll be back as soon as I'm done, desu."

I nodded and stayed on the grass. If it hadn't been for the grin on the girl's face, the one that came for Su's help, then I wouldn't have thought anything of it. Fortunately, for me and Su, I did see it. I also say the way she was sticking out her chest and giving me 'the look'. That one look that said 'Come fuck me. I want to play', yeah that look. No. Thank. You. The bitch was ugly.

After they rounded the corner of the school, it occurred to me that there was no way in hell that Saaya could be flexible enough to have gymnastics skills. I let a sigh heave its way out before I pushed myself to my feet and slinked after them. I made it just in time too. Just in time to see Saaya standing over Su while she was on the ground.

Anger welled up in me so quickly that I almost didn't notice the fact that a couple of girls were squealing as I moved towards Saaya. She didn't even know I was coming until I pushed her to the side and moved to pick up Su.

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks but she still smiled when she saw me. "Ikuto, I'm glad you came, desu."

Her whispers put me over the edge. My entire body twitched out of rage. Bitches were going to die. This was Su. SU! No one touched her! "I hope you can explain."

Saaya cringed back a little at my cold tone. Bitch, you're lucky you are flying back because of my fists. Much to my delight, her voice was a little shaky as she answered. "Su was bragging about dating you so we tried to get her to tell the truth."

Bitch says what. If you thought I was angry before, you should have felt the adrenaline flowing through my veins. It pushed its way around my body so quickly that I almost screamed my words. "Su, wouldn't lie to anyone about anything. The. Only. Way! Would be if someone needed her discretion. You, obviously, don't know a thing about this girl."

I began walking away, but Saaya hadn't had enough. "Why do you care? I'm much better looking than she is and I'd fuck you right here in front of everyone if you wanted it. We could have so much fun."

The little amount of lunch that I did manage to eat before this incident came back up. I swallowed it down before looking at her. "Even if you were the last girl alive, you wouldn't stand a chance. Never. I mean _never_ touch Su again. Leave them all alone for that matter. Each girl, individually, is way better than you could ever be. Especially Su."

The girl I was so adamantly defending only clutched my shirt to hold herself to my chest as I held her in my arms. She wasn't crying anymore, but I could tell that she desperately wanted to be anywhere else. By God, I was going to get her somewhere else.

"I doubt that. Just wait Tsukiyomi, you'll realize that I'm better than all five of those sluts put together."

I snorted. Yeah, I snort. "Skank, you have no idea how wrong you are. Each girl is amazing on her own, but put them together and you have one amazingly perfect girl. Trust me."

I left with Saaya saying something in return. I have no idea what it was though, since I stopped listening. Hell, I stopped caring. Su was trembling in my arms. Could I possibly think of anything else?

Privacy, we needed privacy so no one else would see her like this, so I took her into the school and swiftly up to the roof. I sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall with her in my lap. Every once in a while she let out a sniffle.

"Su, tell me what happened."

She shook her head before finally pushing away from me. For some odd reason, I was sad to let her go. "I don't want them to get into trouble, desu."

"They're already in trouble. The hottest, most popular guy in school will be ignoring them all. To them, their lives are over."

She giggled a little at that. "I went with that girl, you know, but when we got around the corner of the school, Saaya pushed me down and kicked me once, desu."

My arms unconsciously found her shoulders and pulled her back to my chest. "I knew I should have gone with you. Why didn't you get back up and fight?"

Su sighed before pushing herself once more out of my arms. "I didn't have the chance, desu. Every time I tried to stand up and walk away, they pushed me back down, desu."

Yep, there's that anger again. "Su, I need you to do me a favor right now." She nodded so I held out my hand. "Hold my hand." Her skeptic eyes told me everything. "Su, if you don't, I'm going to go back down there and beat the crap out of those girls."

I knew that from the look in my eyes, she knew I wasn't lying. The motherly girl took my hand and sat beside me while I calmed down.

So that little period of time there wasn't so bad. I got to hold Su's hand. Wait… what am I saying. So what if I held her hand. She's only beautiful, caring, loving and yep, I like her.

The walk home from school was a lot easier considering all of her bags were empty now that they weren't stuffed with food. This time, I participated in the conversation rather than just listening to her talk. Su was quite funny. Her jokes were on the PG side of life, but I came to a conclusion and I just needed to check to see if I was right.

"Hey Su, I want to ask you a serious question."

"Okay, desu."

"Will I ever get to see you in an apron?"

"I was wearing one this morning, desu."

"Not what I meant. Let me rephrase that, will I ever get to see you in _only _an apron?"

Yep, I was right. Her face turned a lovely shade of pink. She stared at me as if she was horrified before turning her head away to hide her blush as it darkened. Wait… it darkened. Oh my God! That means she actually wouldn't mind that happening. Or at least she was picturing it!

"Su? Your answer?"

She stuttered, but she answered. "W-we'll-l s-see."

Score one for Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I wouldn't mind seeing her in just an apron. I wouldn't mind seeing any of them like that, but something about Su told me that it would look sexier on her than let's say the Amu side of their personality. Just picturing it made me… yeah I'm not going to say.

Supper was pretty quiet. It wasn't that bad considering all the things I was picturing. Like Su serving me in her apron. Su cleaning the house in a maid's outfit. Su calling me 'Ikuto-sama' as she asked if there was anything else I'd like for her to do. Then I'd reply with a 'get on your knees'. Then she'd look up at me from under eyelashes and nod her head before doing as I'd asked.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Hey Ikuto! Oh my, you are thinking about something pretty good, desu."

Finally my eyes focused on the real Su in front of me and not the one I had been imagining. "Yes?"

"Um, you should go, desu."

I stared at her for a moment before looking towards one of the windows. It wasn't that dark out yet. Silly Su always worries about others. "Why?"

She glanced pointedly at my lap before blushing again and looking away. I glanced down to see exactly why she felt uncomfortable with me there now. "Oh. This could be less awkward. I'll see you this weekend then."

Good thing I had a long walk home. Now do you know why the day wasn't that great? I have to take care of this on my own.

.

Morg: Ta da!

Ikuto: Thanks, thanks a lot. -.-

Amu: I don't get it. What was wrong with his lap?

Morg: You want to explain this one, perverted cat?

Ikuto: Naw, come here Amu. I'll show you.

Amu: I'm good.

Morg: I'm leaving.

Ikuto: I'm ha-

Morg: Review!

Ikuto: What? I wasn't going to say anything bad.

Amu: Why are you trying so hard to look innocent then?

Ikuto: Okay, so I was thinking about doing something bad, but that was only to Amu.

Morg: I still don't want to hear it.

Ikuto: But you write about it all the time.

Amu: Still don't get it.

Morg: Goodbye.

Ikuto: Hey Amu, all you have to do is come over here and I'll-

Amu: I've got to go with Morg!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! This should be illegal!

Ikuto: Why? It isn't that cool.

Amu: What?

Morg: I'm typing this chapter while waiting for my next class to start in the library at my school. I didn't think I was going to get to update again until tomorrow but guess what!

Ikuto: Obviously you're doing it right now.

Amu: AW! Ikuto! You didn't even let me guess!

Morg: its okay, Amu. I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten it anyways.

Ikuto: Yeah, I was just doing you a favor.

Amu: Shut up! You don't own me!

Morg: Alas, I don't own anything. Not even the computer I'm typing this on, however, I do own the flash drive that it'll be saved to!

Ikuto: Well at least you have something. All I have is my violin and Amu.

Amu: You don't own me either!

Morg: Of course he does.

Ikuto: ;3

Amu: That's just wrong and you know it.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

Today is the day I was most worried about all week. Okay, so I was more worried about the boring level considering that Dia never talks. She's all 'I'm not going to talk so that everyone else can have more energy'. Oh please! My goal is to get this girl to say something! Hmmm… maybe today won't be so bad.

Scratch that, it's going horrible. Breakfast? Silent. Walk to school? Silent. First class? Quiet as the grave. People say hello to her and she nods her head, but as far as that girl is concerned, I don't exist. Sure, she opened the door for me this morning but that's all the acknowledgement that I've gotten out of her today. ME! Tsukiyomi Ikuto and the girl ignores me!

No worries! I'm not about to let her just get away with all this 'you're just my shadow' attitude that she has going on. I played it like it didn't matter though. I sat next to her during her first few classes and pretended that everything was just fine and that I was only going through the motions at this point. Girls sent her glares, boys looked disappointed, blah, blah, blah.

Lunch is when things really got interesting, but then again that's when things always seem to get interesting. Maybe it's because all of the students have spent the entire morning just thinking those same thoughts until they work up enough nerve by lunchtime to do something about it.

Back to the point. So Dia and I are walking casually into the lunch room considering that Dia doesn't get up ridiculously early in the morning to make her lunch. So here we are walking through the line with our trays, just looking at the choices and, of course, not speaking. Then out of nowhere, Dia trips. See, I thought that maybe she was just a bit klutzy until I noticed for the first time just who was in front of us in line.

Yep! You guessed it! Saaya. The bitch I was ignoring to the point where she wanted to die. Her and all of her little sluts that picked on Su and tried with Ran. Now she's targeting Dia. The sweet (maybe) innocent (don't really know since she doesn't talk) girl (Definitely! ;3) girl that everyone is always nice to.

I figured that after striking out the last four days in a row that Saaya would just give up. Now, I don't know how the mind of a whore works, but I guess she figured that today was her last chance to convince me to leave the split Amus and be with her. The fact that I've said no, doesn't really seem to matter to her. Weird isn't it?

I lean onto one foot and sigh. I'm about to open my mouth when Dia shoots to her feet and throws her arm out in front of me. With one meaningful look to me over her shoulder, I fall silent. Here we go! Dia is about to start talking it up! Aw yeah!

You thought so, didn't you? Well, I did too. So we're both idiots. Dia, back on her feet with her face red and contorted with anger. Simply smiled at the red headed bitch, stepped forwards and slapped her across the face before flipping her off, grabbing some food and walking away.

Saaya was so shocked that all she could do was stand there like a fool with her mouth hanging wide open. Not wanting to be left behind, I grabbed my own lunch and took quick, graceful strides after Dia. The entire cafeteria busted out laughing. My BFFF was the loudest among them. Of course, I smiled as we left since the entire school was now making fun of Saaya. It was awesome!

Until I got outside and caught up with a very pissed off orange haired girl. I was expecting her to still be upset, but not to the point where she was punching her fist into her palm and cracking her knuckles over and over again.

I couldn't help but start laughing. Her silent bitch fit was hilarious! Shaking her fist at the sky and grinding her teeth together without uttering a sound. She looked as though she was doing some kind of dance to the gods.

Her actions froze upon hearing my laughter and she spun to put her angry glare on me. Quick steps brought her right up against me. We were literally chest to chest. Nice, right? Her angry puffs and my calming breaths, since I was trying to stop laughing, made us almost fight against each other with our lungs. She stayed right there though and kept in my face with her eyes meeting mine.

The strangest urge to kiss her came over me. I wanted to feel her passion and anger since she wouldn't convey it in words. I almost did too, before she fisted her hands in my shirt and beat me to it.

That's right. You heard me. Dia, sweet (not so much) innocent (didn't ever really think so) Dia pulled me down into a fiery kiss that made me wrap my arms around her and only pull her in tighter. Breathing heavily now because we were both out of breath from that lip lock, I could only stare into her eyes and she stared back.

Finally she smiled and pulled back a little. "Glad I was the first to do that. Everyone else wanted to."

I chuckled before pulling her back in for a quick kiss. "Don't worry; you're all the same girl. This counts as kissing all of you at the same time."

She beamed at me. Rather than being hurt that I didn't like just her, she smiled. "I'm glad someone finally figured it out. Make them love you too."

"Too?"

Dia winked before stepping completely out of my arms. She brought one of her hands to her face and moved two of her fingers across her lips. She resealed them. No more talking. Dia was done, but my mission was accomplished. I'd gotten her to talk, even though she was the one that kissed me, I got her to talk.

Standing there in my own self gloating, the bell rang to signal that lunch was over and afternoon classes were starting. Dia stared wide eyed at me before looking dejectedly at her untouched lunch. Slowly, she began to walk away from it. I sighed, yep. They were definitely the same girl. They were all a bit on the slow side, but that's okay. I like being able to tease them.

With one pull, I had Dia sitting on the grass beside me with my lunch and hers in front of us. She stared at the food before looking back at the school. Her face showed her indecision. In just a few more minutes we would both be late. Not that I care. I skip when I want. Right now? Yeah, I want to.

Her stomach growled making Dia's decision an obvious one.

"Come on, Dia. Just eat lunch with me. Then you can go back to class and I'll let them know it was my fault so you don't get punished. Just because you refuse to speak, you're stomach sure doesn't mind being heard."

She heaved an almost silent sigh before resigning to the fact that I wasn't about to let her go. Picking up a fork, she dug into the random foods that she'd grabbed in her hurry and began to eat a quick but even pace. This girl didn't mess around. She didn't chat or speak in between bites so her lunch was gone pretty quickly.

I, on the other hand, took my time and made sure to make her wait with me until I finished. She needed a break as well. "Come on Dia, just wait. If you go without me then you'll have to give your own excuse."

That made her stay. It took me fifteen more minutes to eat the rest of my food and finally get up to go to class. This time, on the way to class she walked besides me rather than in front of me like she had the first part of the day. It was kind of nice. The teacher didn't even look at us as we came into class. Apparently, Tsukasa gave me the all clear for whatever I wanted to do with all of the teachers. Nice to know that I can just walk out with any version of Amu that I want from any class to do whatever I want with her. Really nice to know.

It wasn't until we got home that night and Dia pulled out a little dry erase board that I learned that Amu, all five of them, were going to be gone during Saturday. That meant that the only day that I had to spend time with them this weekend was on Sunday. Not that I minded, I couldn't force them to stay and I couldn't go with them. That'd be rude.

Dia just smiled as I nodded that I understood. She surprised me when she got up from her chair, moved around the table to kiss me before waving and disappearing down the basement steps. Having been down there before, I figured that she was just going to write about the day on her section of the board. The board… the board! I could easily find out what the girl thought about me by just reading what each one wrote each day. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Well, when the owner is gone, the cat will play. Tomorrow was looking to be a good day for some investigating. I could already feel Yoru waking up a little inside me. Maybe, just maybe, he and I will come to terms somehow during this whole 'put Amu back together' thing. One can only hope.

.

Morg: Short, sweet and to the point.

Ikuto: So I kissed Dia.

Amu: You cheater!

Morg: You forget that you're all the same girl.

Ikuto: So if I have sex with Ran, it'll count towards Amu?

Amu: No!

Morg: Only in this story.

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: Not fair!

Morg: Deal with it.

Ikuto: Review!

Amu: No! Don't!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! Wow! I haven't updated this story in a long time.

Ikuto: Yeah, why not?

Amu: Not that we mind.

Morg: I don't know. I guess I just knew where I was going with my other stories so I focused on them.

Ikuto: Have you figured this one out?

Amu: Not that it matters since you don't own us.

Morg: Nope! Enjoy this chapter!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

Dia had said that they'd be gone. This was a perfect opportunity to sneak into their house and see what those girls that were really one girl were writing about me. How could I possibly let this chance slip by? Even Yoru was ready to go. My ears and tail popped out as I was getting ready to leave my house, but I remained in control of our body. No way was I going to let him take control. I wanted to see what they wrote just as badly as he did.

The sprint over to their house was uneventful. Yoru gave me the ability to avoid any unwanted eyes on our way over to Amu's house. The door wasn't even locked. Silly, forgetful Amu. Was she asking to be raped? I have no problem with fulfilling that wish if she wanted. Then again, rape was when the partner wasn't willing.

The tightness in my pants from thinking about it told me it was time for a subject change in my head. I could hear Yoru laughing at me as we snuck through the living room towards the basement door. Dia hadn't been lying when she said that they'd be gone for the day. My extra senses weren't picking up any signs of other people in the house. The stairs squeaked a little on my way down them, but it didn't matter anymore. I didn't need to be silent in an empty house. No one would catch me. Yoru's abilities would warn me of their presence long before they could every sneak up on me.

The light switch was easy enough to find. I took in the sight of the almost empty basement. There were a couple of gaming tables and a couch that faced a wall with a screen that could pull down for a projector but the rest was empty except for the all with the marker board. Their handwriting shone brightly against the white background it was written on. Amu's started off simple enough.

_Ikuto following me around is a bit unnerving. I like his company though I wonder if this is what it's like to have friends. Saaya is still a bitch and I still hater her. She messed with our instruments but Ikuto helped me fix them. I found out that he can play the violin. He promised to play it for me. :D_

So she was excited for my private concert, eh? I guess I'll actually have to follow through and play it for her then. Not like I was surprised to hear that she hates Saaya. Who could like her? The skank was in a league of skankiness all of her own.

Ran's was a bit more hastily written, but still easy enough for me to read.

_Got cornered in the locker room, but I took care of it. Having Ikuto follow me around makes my day a whole lot more exciting. I understand why Amu hates Saaya so much now. Volleyball practice was awesome. Proved that I'm still the best. Cheerleading was a bit more ridiculous but at least Ikuto helped me run their asses off by running with us. The other girls couldn't keep up. It was awesome. XD_

Yeah, I am awesome. I don't need Ran to say it, or in this case write it, for me to know but I enjoyed knowing that she thought so too. So basically everything was going smoothly so far. How could it not, though considering that it is me that we're talking about. Everything I do is smooth.

Miki's blue writing flowed out across the board as if she'd taken extra care just to make sure that the letters looked extra artistic. Leave it to that artsy girl to do something like that. Though, if I had skills like hers, I'd show them off all the time. Just like I show off my other… skills.

_The nerve of that man to strip down in front of everyone. Can you believe that he not only went along with the model prank but he also one upped me by taking his clothes off. Of course, that meant that I got to check him out but so did everyone else in the class. I don't think I've seen my teacher drool so much. Then Yoru came out. I don't understand why but we hung out and he hugged me before I went to bed. I really like him. Yoru that is. Ikuto isn't so bad either. At least they're both good sports. Check out my picture! :3_

Low and behold, there was the perfectly sketched picture of me and Yoru hanging below her writings. So Miki was sharing my nakedness with all of the girls, huh? No wonder Su had seemed so blushy while she'd made me breakfast. Speaking of Su, her handwriting was smaller than the other girls but only because she had more to say in her space than the others. Once again I skipped through all the boring cooking and cleaning crap to get to the good stuff. You know the stuff about me.

_Ikuto is a great listener! He listened to everything I said on the way to school. He's also a very caring guy. When Saaya got mad at me, he helped me out and took me somewhere else to calm down. He's a bit perverted but I don't actually mind what he was talking about. Everyone thinks that just because I like to cook and clean that I don't have… those thoughts. They got worse when I realized that Ikuto had an erection after dinner when he was just sitting quietly while I cleaned up the kitchen. I had to ask him to leave so that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides that the day was okay. C:_

Say what? I had no idea that that's why Su had told me to leave. I would have gladly let her take care of my problem! Great, now I'm picturing that again. I've really got to get a life or just get Su to do that for me. Until then, I'm just going to have to work hard to get our relationship to go in that direction. Wait… me work hard? Yeah right! This should be easier than pie. I bet Su makes great pie.

After reading all of the other ones I was pretty confident that I knew what Dia's was going to say. We did kiss after all. I felt a tug from Yoru to direct my attention somewhere else, but I ignored him to read the last section.

_I spoke at school today. I wasn't about to let Ikuto just stand up for me when I can do it for myself. I also kissed him. Twice. He says that you can't be jealous because we're all the same person so we've all kissed him and have been kissed by him. Don't get angry, Amu. -.- I know you will want to. Just kiss him again on Monday if you aren't satisfied. Remember, even if we do write on this board, I know what you're feeling because we're the same person. And don't go complaining to Midori about this. That woman already has her hands full with helping us out._

So Dia expected Amu to be jealous, huh? That's good news for me! I'll be expecting a kiss from that cute pinkette then. Who is Midori? I've never heard of her before but asking would be the easiest way to find out. Time to interrogate the girls. I wonder what kind of techniques I'll get to use before they tell me everything.

Yoru continued to pull my attention, but this time it was harder than before. I could no longer ignore him as it felt like he was about to rip my mind in two. "What!"

I know that yelling at myself is uncool, but I'm the only one here. I doubt anyone else will find out about it. That's when I saw it. The little package on the couch with a tag attached to it. I grabbed it and pulled the card off to read it first.

_To Ikuto: You shouldn't have snuck into my house. I'll be punishing you when I get home. Enjoy this while you can. – Amu_

So she'd known that I was coming. Clever girl. Yoru was straining so hard against my control that I thought he was going to pop out of my body. I have no idea how I managed to hang on for as long as I did, but the moment I opened the box and took out the small package inside of it, I knew better than to hold back. Catnip.

I was thrust to the back of my mind as Yoru sprang into action. Our tail and ears were out faster than I'd ever seen them come. He grabbed the package and rubbed it against his face before tossing it up into the air and catching it. Twice more he followed the same pattern until one of the times when he went to catch it; his hand hit it away instead. I was in for quite the ride when we were suddenly on all fours and stalking the small package of dried plant like it could actually escape from us. Despite this probably being extremely awkward, I was enjoying being free to do as I pleased without worrying about what anyone else thought. I could also tell that Yoru was having more fun than he'd had in a while and that made me happy.

After about twenty minutes of playing I could tell that Yoru was getting a little tired. He still wanted that catnip though and I wasn't about to stop him from having fun so I joined in. Together, we tossed the little package of it around the basement and chased it to our hearts content. It could have been hours later when we finally dropped on the couch in exhaustion. The catnip was tucked safely under our body so that it couldn't escape while we dozed. Not long after, we were out like a light.

XXX

"-old you that this would get him."

"Maybe we should wake him up desu."

"Don't ruin all the fun, Su. Can't you see that the poor kitty is tired from playing with his present? Miki stop drawing him. I already can't get your last one out of my head."

"Shut it, Amu. You know that that's only because you stared at it for like an hour before we left."

Knowing how the girls work, I was certain that Miki was still sketching away while Amu blushed so hard and tried to think of a good comeback to retort to herself. Didn't make a lot of sense to anyone that didn't know better, but I found their conversation amusing. So what did I care that they found me in their basement?

"If you guys keep talking that loud you're going to wake him up."

At least Dia had some sense. "A little too late. Should I get up or would you rather just continue to talk about me in front of me. I can pretend to sleep a little longer."

With one eye cracked I was able to see that four out of the five girls were blushing. I'm sure that Miki was too, only I couldn't see her face behind her sketch book. I still hadn't moved. Hell, I was comfortable where I was and I saw no point in getting up if they were all going to be with me anyways.

"N-no, you can wake up."

"Thanks for the permission, Amu."

That made her blush again but she only gave me the finger as she turned her head away. I chuckled as I sat up and patted the cushions that were now available besides me. "Time to sit down my lovelies. You have some explaining to do."

.

Morg: I hope you enjoyed that!

Ikuto: I enjoyed part of it.

Amu: That was hilarious! Ikuto you nerd!

Morg: Now would be a good time to review. I'm leaving.

Ikuto: Come here, Amu-koi. I'll give you a different name to call me.

Amu: No thanks! I've got to go too!

Morg: See ya!

Ikuto: Not so fast my delicious little pinkette.

Amu: Save me!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I always forget how much I love this story until I go to update it again.

Ikuto: Then I suggest you update it more often.

Amu: You only say that because you can do stuff with every version of me without it being considered as cheating.

Morg: What's your point?

Ikuto: We do that now.

Amu: What are you talking about? You're both stupid! Thank Peach Pit you don't own us!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

To think that I offered spots next to me on a couch to five girls and not one of them moved to sit down next to me. Me? Do I look like a pedophile? No! I'm hot. They should have fought over the spots directly next to me so I could calm them down and remind them that they're all my girls and that they can share. Besides, there is plenty of me for all of them. Especially since they're all the same girl. "Come on ladies! I don't have all day."

Finally! I got Dia to come sit down, though she didn't sit next to me. She sat across from me. For some odd reason her sisters joined her there. Great, now I feel like I'm being judged by a panel of personalities all from the same girl…

"Ikuto, there are things we can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Don't I deserve to know everything? I mean, I am going to help them out. Since I'm me, I'm going to fix them. They might as well tell me everything now. Unfortunately, I can tell from the looks on their faces that they aren't going to.

Su leaned forward to pat my knee in a motherly way. I just raised my eyebrow at her while she spoke. "This is our business, desu. Let us take care of it."

Su say what? There is no way that I'm going to let them shut me out. I stopped Ran before she could say her little bit of stay out of our business speech with my own thoughts. "So you don't want my help? Here I thought I was going to help you guys figure it out so you could be a normal girl again."

Was I wrong to think that I'm amazing enough to help them? I don't think so! I know that I'm smart enough to figure it out and make everything better. These chicks better just spill it.

Amu looked at the others before she sighed. This must be a good sign. She's going to give in to my ridiculously good looks and ideas. "Though I agree we can't tell you absolutely everything, we can tell you what is important. I think that the more you know the more you can help."

That's what I've been saying! Tell me it all, ladies. I know for a fact that I can fix this. Dia was the other one that agreed without hesitation. Miki just sort of nodded her head after a moment. Ran and Su saw that they were out voted so they hesitantly agreed too. I don't know why they had such a hard time in the first place.

"So spill it."

Amu started, go figure, since I'm sure she's the original personality. The rest probably split off from her at some point. "It started seven years ago. I met a boy named Tadase while in therapy for split personality disorder. At first it was just Ran and I in my body. Miki, Su and Dia developed later."

Good to know, I guess.

"Anyways, Tadase was there for a similar reason, although his second personality was crazy. He really wanted world domination and was rather rude. It wasn't long before Tadase confessed that he loved me. The worst part of his confession was the he told me he only loved the Ran of me."

Amu hesitated for a moment and I could understand why. Who would enjoy remembering the day that you were confessed to but the person declared they only loved part of you? I never want to be in her shoes, although I doubt that could ever happen to me.

"Ran and I both liked his normal personality. That's when I told him that I was there to get rid of my Ran half. He freaked out. His other personality came out and Tadase ran away. For a while, Ran and I were devastated because we thought it was all our fault. We didn't have to feel guilty long, several days later Tadase came back with some book that looked extremely old. Before Ran and I could do anything, he casted a spell on us from that book to split us."

I had to stop the story here. Things didn't add up. How did we end up with a five way split with Tadase only separated Ran from Amu. "Where did these three come from then?"

"That's the weird part, desu. We were born at that moment. Midori believes that we were dormant personalities that had been forced out when he casted the spell, desu."

I looked over at Su and the others nodded. Okay, that wasn't the explanation I was expecting but if that was what happened then there was nothing I can do about it now. "So Tadase got more than he was bargaining for. What happened next?"

Ran took over at this point and explained some more of the story to me. "Well, naturally I wasn't just about to leave with Tadase and love him without the rest of me there as well. I demanded that he tell me how to reverse the spell but Tadase said there was no reversal spell. What he did was permanent."

I looked at Miki as she began to speak next. "We actually had a hard time getting away from him. When we're all present we are transparent though we can be touched. He kidnapped Ran for a while and we had to save her before we could leave. Once we did though, we ran until we couldn't anymore."

"That's where Tsukasa-san comes in, desu."

Wait a moment! Tsukasa as in Tsukasa our principal. So the old man could have told me more that day. What a prick. "So you met him and what happened?"

Dia spoke for the first time. "He sent us to Midori, a woman that was known for helping out people who had abnormal circumstances to face. She is actually a witch but nowhere near powerful enough to undo the spell. Especially when she didn't know what the original spell was. Considering that she knew what the spell did, she was able to cast a spell to make us switch days. This way we could attend school. Tsukasa took the job as principal to make that happen for us. He even bought us this house."

Amu took back over the story at this point to finish it off for me. "We didn't find out until a few years later that Tsukasa was originally doing everything he could for us because he is Tadase's uncle."

Miki broke in before I had a chance to even think badly of the old man. Like I didn't already since he wouldn't tell me anything the day I confronted him. "He promised us that Tadase would never find out where we were or that he was doing everything he could to restore us to normal."

"He is helping us now because we are friends, desu."

So now I know. Some evil guy casted a spell on them to get to Ran, who in turn turned around and rejected the man because that meant leaving her true self. No wonder they were slowly beginning to think they were actually separate people. Then my genius brain came up with an even better idea. I'm going to visit this Midori, but I'm not going to let the girls know. Can't have them knowing everything I do.

The girls had fallen silent while I thought of my brilliant idea. I was done with the confessions for today. They'd just told me a lot of information that I needed to think over. There was only one more question I needed answered before Yoru and I returned to our nap. "How often do you see Midori?"

Deciding to answer my question, Amu spoke up. "Once a month. She has to recast the spell so that we can rotate days. If we miss our meeting then we can't rotate."

Nodding my head, I rolled back to lying on my stomach like I had been when they came in. Don't get me wrong, I'm not all cat, but we did play hard before they came home and I'm still tired.

The girls gave me a weird look, but I just chuckled as my ears and tail popped out. Yoru and I were working more in sync with one another since we met with Amu incorporated. I like this fact about us, but I have no idea what Yoru thinks of it.

Miki's eyes seemed to light up as she saw the tail swishing through the air. "What?" I asked. "I'm still tired. Time for a cat nap. Please do not disturb."

The girls chuckled as they went about doing what they wanted to do. Su went to clean the board while Ran sprinted up the stairs to do God knows what. Amu just leaned down on her couch for her own nap while Miki reopened her sketch book to doodle. I'm certain she was drawing me again, but I don't mind. Dia was too quiet, though I know she went upstairs as well. Oh well, sounds like the perfect time for a nap.

.

Morg: Wasn't as long as I wanted, but I gave a lot of information out.

Ikuto: Yeah, just add a lemon for length.

Amu: Not everything is about sex.

Morg: Blasphemy!

Ikuto: I thought she was serious for a moment.

Amu: Oh jeez. Review if you want…


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! I didn't realize that so many people liked this one! I thought maybe it was just me.

Ikuto: I like it as well.

Amu: Whatever, you guys are dumb.

Morg: Hey! It is my **birthday**! Be nice!

Ikuto: That's nice! Now get on with the story.

Amu: You can't tell her what to do.

Morg: Yeah! You don't own me anymore than I own you!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

The amazing person I am decided that rather than asking any of the Amu's for information, I would go to Tsukasa. Damn man was just as stubborn as he was the first time I asked him for information.

"I'm not telling you anything, Ikuto. The girls have asked me to not say anything to anyone."

Now I'm all for keeping their secret and helping them out, but I know everything. Everything except for how to find this Midori woman. Can't a guy just get a little help? "Listen up, teach. Amu etc. trust me and I'm going to help them. Now, I could go ask them how to find Midori but if they know that I'm going to talk to her then they'll start acting differently around me and we'll get nowhere. The other option is for you to tell me how to meet her so that I can talk to the woman myself rather than making dangerous guesses and making everything worse. Up to you."

Call me the master of guilt trips. I am amazing.

Of course, the man told me what I wanted to know and with that information stored safely in my head, along with Yoru, I headed back to class. Today was the first time in a week that the Amu troop was seen without me at their side. I should have known better.

Returning to the classroom allowed me to hear the last few threats thrown towards Amu. Considering that the first day of the week is Monday and Amu is the one that attends school on Monday, she caught the shit from the other kids.

"Glad to see you've finally left Ikuto alone. Get it through your pink head that he doesn't like you."

"Quit being a slut and let him play with everyone."

"Guess he figured out that you're just a whore."

I knew that Amu being Amu was feeling rather hurt at the moment but that she'd put up her 'I'm a hard ass' attitude and be bitchy to all the girls talking to her.

I was right, of course I was. "Shut your fucking mouths and deal with the fact that Ikuto is my and my sister's friend."

Go my little strawberry! Cue my entrance. "Hey Amu, did you miss me while I went to talk to Tsukasa?"

There was that little hint of blush I wanted to see on her face and the look of disbelief on all the other girls and wait… some of the guys? Damn, I had no idea I was so good looking. Okay, so I did. Anyways! Back to Amu. She's blushing. Did I mention that I'm sitting on her desk? No, oh. I am.

"Shut it, I never miss you when you are gone."

"Harsh. I know you do."

Still blushing? Check. She opened her mouth to retort, but the teacher walked in so she had to sit quietly with me on her desk for the rest of the class period. Being the rude person Amu is she kept poking my lower back with her pen. I had no idea she wanted to touch me so badly.

The day passed with little else happening. We ate lunch together and attended the rest of her classes with no more incidents like this morning. The regular amount of glares were sent in Amu's direction while I received stares of admiration. Can't really blame them.

The walk back to Amu's was done in silence, though just as we reached the door to the house she turned to me. "Ikuto, I don't know what you are planning, but be careful. If you can't fix me then just let us be. We can live out this life like we are."

Amu looked deadly serious and rather tired as she said this to me. I'm really not the type of person to take something like this lightly considering that I have Yoru inside of me so I know how it feels to not be a single person inside one body, but Amu wasn't looking for that sort of reassurance. "I will only do things to help. I promise that I will do my best to make things only better. If you think that I'm out of line then I'll stop."

She nodded once before putting her hand on the handle of the door. "I'm really tired tonight. Why don't you just go home?"

Nodding, I waved goodbye and headed for my house. I had things to think about anyways. Like what to do once I met Midori and what so of questions to ask her. I figured I'd go on the weekend so that way I'd have another full week of school with each personality before meeting the woman trying to help them.

XXX

Saturday came all too fast in my opinion. Sure, I love the weekend just as much as the next cat, but I wasn't prepared to visit the witch lady yet. I went anyways. I needed answers and I had questions so why not go and talk with her. I could always go back if I thought of something else.

The house was plain. Not what I was expecting from a witch, and definitely not in the middle of some spooky woods. In fact, it was rather boring. After knocking on the door twice and receiving no answer, I brought Yoru forwards to see if there was anyone home. We discovered said witch in her backyard gardening.

I did my best not to sneak up on the woman as I put away the tail and ears but she still jumped when I called out her name. "You're Midori, correct. I was told that you'd be able to answer some of my questions."

The actually young lady turned to me with a kind smile. "Sure, Ikuto. I knew that you were coming. How about we go inside?"

Alright I suppose it is a good thing that she knew I was coming. This way she can sort of just help me out and I won't feel so awkward trying to bring up the topic of my interest. "Sounds good."

Inside we went. The interior of her house was much the same as the outside, rather boring. After getting me a nice glass of lemonade, Midori sat us down at the kitchen table to talk.

"So you are here to ask some questions about Amu. She told me that you already figured out that she was really one person and that you are now trying to figure out how to combine them back to being just one person."

I nodded my head because she was right. I did know and I was trying. "Right, so do you know how I can do that?"

Midori fell silent for a little bit so I let her think her thoughts before answering. "I have an idea that might work. If all of the personalities can find something that they like or love more than anything else then they might have the chance of reconnecting. In the past I know that a couple of them joined for a while, but if they all don't join in a short amount of time then they'll just separate again."

Find something that they all have in common. Alright, I bet I can do that. "Sure, I'll test it out."

Midori let out a sigh as she stared right into my eyes. It was sort of creepy. "Don't you think that you should fix yourself before you try to help them? I can tell that you aren't whole either; Ikuto and I know that it will cause problems for you in the future while you try to help Amu."

The woman probably had a good point, but I was different from Amu etc. Or at least I thought I was. I doubt that the other four girls were constantly in Amu's head while she had the body. And they couldn't come forward and take over like Yoru could. At least, I'd never seen it happen.

"Figuring me out will have to wait a little. Amu is the priority right now. I know that so far they've stayed out of Tadase's grasp, but sooner or later that creep is going to come back and he's going to do something that is horrible and I want to prevent that from happening."

Midori let out another sigh as she nodded to me. "Right well, I did warn you. You will have problems in the future. No matter what, so I suppose that it doesn't really matter. I'm just letting you know that you need to figure things out with your other part sooner rather than later."

Again, I took her advice into account but decided to do things my way. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I have to get back to the Amu clan. They're probably wondering where I am since I didn't tell them that I wasn't going to come today. Catch ya later, Midori."

After she showed me out of the house, I wandered around for a while. Sure I said that I was going to Amu's but really I just needed to think about some things. Midori was right, I had to fix things with Yoru, but that seemed less important compared to my other task. I could wait, Amu was suffering. Even if they don't say it, I can tell that the girls feel pain when they stretch themselves a little thin. Dia especially. I can see it in her eyes even though she tries to hide it.

My walked ended up taking me to Amu's house anyways so I decided to save the rest of my thoughts for later and knocked on the door. I was rather ready for a fun afternoon of playing sports, eating good food and being drawn while arguing and teasing. The Amu troop was rather entertaining.

.

Morg: Important information in this chapter and plenty of foreshadowing!

Ikuto: Great.

Amu: I suppose we could be excited for you.

Morg: It is my birthday so that would be nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! Surprise! I'm updating this since it has been almost a year and I have been neglecting this so bad.

Ikuto: We don't want to hear it.

Amu: Maybe I'm interested.

Morg: Are you really?

Ikuto: Not in the slightest.

Amu: My interest is at the same level as the amount you own us.

Morg: Now that's just mean.

Ikuto: Oh snap. There it is.

Amu: Boom.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

Being the spectacular cat that I am, I made each version of said girl bow to my wishes. That Midori chick had told me that I needed to find something that each Amu could agree on so that they could somehow find their way back into being one girl. Couldn't they cure some of this shit with medicine? If I gave them some, would that make me their doctor? What if it was love? Would that make me their doctor of love? This shit is getting kinky.

So after much persuasion and flat out demanding to have my way, the Amu's agreed to play a game. Of course, it had to be something with lots of movement for Ran. Also, it needed to be easy for Su to participate. Amu didn't want to move much because she's a lazy asshole sometimes so that had to be taken into account, and Miki flat out refused most of what was suggested so in the end we let her sketch and referee. In the end, we played badminton like Dia suggested. Amu didn't have to move because Ran would be running all over the place. Su could easily send the birdie back over the net if Ran ever let her have a chance and Dia was pleased because they agreed on her choice.

Look at me already finding shit to make them agree on.

So it was four hot chicks versus the finest man on earth. I thought it was rather fair. "So for each point I score, you have to tell me one thing you like. For each point you score, you can ask me a question. Deal?"

The answers I received from said girls were more visual than verbal. Ran squatted down into a battle ready position while smacking her palm against her racket's netting. Amu lazily held the thing in her hand as if she was too good for the game. Su held her tenderly while checking for any dirt she could rub off, and Dia just stood like a normal person. Looking at Miki was no help since the girl just rolled her eyes at me.

If I wasn't so amazingly understanding, I would have flipped shit, but I'm a calm and cool person. So instead, I called Yoru in for some help. I mean, I may be perfection incarnated, but it was four against one. Unsurprisingly, Miki actually began to show some interest after the ears and tail appeared. Go figure.

Being a gentleman, the girls got first serve. I swear I saw fire come off the back of that little thing as Ran hit it straight to the ground beside me. Yoru and I were both terrified as our lives flashed before our eyes. No way in hell were we going to play with fire. "Should've seen that coming."

"We'll get her next time, nya."

The girls giggled a little at our reaction, but we ignored them to focus on Ran's competitive smirk.

"What's the matter, Ikuto-san? Were you not ready?"

"I never took you as one to taunt, Ran. You won't do that twice."

Before I could throw the birdie back over to the waiting girl, Miki raised her hand. That little blue loving chick was so cute in that moment, Yoru and I flicked our tail at the same time in agreement. "What's up?"

"You said if we scored we could ask you a question."

Oh yeah. Give a little, get a little. Damn rules. I did make them so I suppose I'll have to follow them. "Then ask away, nya."

The chick blushed. Should have known that Yoru being the one to speak would light her up. I can already see her being the problem one of the five. I seriously need to stop foreshadowing for my own future. It makes me seem so lame. So do conversations in my head. But I've got a second person in my head, sort of. So that makes it not lame, right? Right? Yes, okay.

"What's your favorite food, desu?"

A couple of the other girls groaned at the loss of a perfectly good question, but none of them made to change it. "Sushi! Oh, I didn't even realize that your name is part of that word. Get it, Su-shi. I guess that makes you my favorite thing to eat, Su."

Yes, I am a pervert. Yes, I will use that fact to its fullest advantage.

Watching Su blush would have been the highlight of my day considering she didn't look as if she hated my answer. If it wasn't for the fact that Miki was groaning, Ran was laughing so hard I thought she was going to die and Amu was pretending to throw up, it seriously would have been an epic answer. Dia was the only one that seemed to have no response, considering she just blinked at me before looking elsewhere. These girls. Such different reactions. Maybe finding something for them to agree on wasn't going to be as easy as I originally thought.

"You answered the question; now send me the birdie so I can slam it to the ground again."

"I knew letting Ran serve first would mean I wouldn't even have to do anything."

Oh ho, Amu. Are you asking for a punishment? I'm going to hit this puppy right back at _you_ just so your lazy, sassy ass has to do something. Be prepared.

She wasn't prepared. In fact, she let out the girliest scream when I sent it right at her. Considering that Ran served fire balls, I wasn't surprised that my return hit sent it over to their side of the court like a bullet. Apparently Amu's faith in Ran's ability to serve and my inability to return said serve was higher than it should have been. One point for Ikuto. Heh, I don't lose. It was obvious that I was going to score. Maybe if I claimed kisses as well then Amu would actually try… I'd still get a lot of kisses.

"So I'd like that birdie and some facts please."

"I like the color blue."

Leave it to Miki to be unoriginal in her answers. Did I look like a boring person? Abso-fucking-lutely not.

"I hate spiders."

Thank you original Amu for being just as unoriginal as your clone. I suppose I should have seen that coming.

"I like cats."

Cue eyebrow raise. Is Su coming onto me? I could get use to this.

In response to her comment, I cutely flicked my ears and tail. Her small smile in return was lovely. Just like Su. Oh God. I'm done. I'm embarrassing myself in my head. Mental facepalm. It had to be mental because my face is too perfect to hit. Even by my own hand.

"I like to sing."

Coming from the girl that doesn't talk on her day that was quite the confession. She literally gives up something she loves for herself. Dia is so self-sacrificing. Literally.

We all stood waiting for Ran to say something. Anything, but she seemed to need a moment or two longer to ponder about whatever it was that she was going to say about herself.

"I don't know what to tell you. I like sports, but you know that. I'm outgoing, but you know that. I have lots of confidence in myself, but you already know that too. What else is there to say?"

For someone so confident, she really didn't have much to brag about. "How about you tell us a secret that only you know about yourself. Something you haven't even told the others."

"But-"

"Nope! No buts! You can do this. Besides, the only person you are really telling is me and we're friends. There is nothing I would ever do to hurt any of you."

Yes, I can be cheesy. Yes, I will use this for my own advantage.

Something tells me that these different personalities of Amu haven't quite figured out that they are all the same girl. They keep secrets from each other that they really shouldn't be keeping. There isn't anything I would ever hide from Yoru and from the small amount of pressure I could feel from him, I knew he thought the same. We might feel like two different people in the same body, but we were still the same person. If that makes any sense at all. Clearly, we have some things to still work out since we are still separate within. But hey! We're still in one body. Can't say the same for these chicks.

Ran took her sweet time. The way she bit her lip. Man oh man. I'll bite those lips. I'll suck on them too. I'll give them so much attention; you'll melt in my hands, Amu Co. Too bad there was a net separating us. I could jump it. No! No, bad Ikuto! Have self-control. I could control that fine piece of- Bad thoughts! Bad!

"I… I don't like any of the girls that go to our school!"

Wait… what?

The rest of the versions of Amu were silent as they stared at their counterpart. Ran was indeed the type of person that gets along with everyone. The fact that she would so adamantly state that she disliked people was rather shocking. Hence, we were all silent for a few minutes.

"You know what; I don't like any of them either."

The rest of us turned to look at Amu. No surprise there. Not really, but the fact that they were agreeing on something was rare. Usually, the two were making comments to each other about either slowing down or speeding up with whatever they were doing. Obviously, Ran would be the one telling Amu to put more effort into what she was doing while Amu was the one telling Ran to chill pill. Don't get me wrong-because I'm always right-Amu isn't lazy. She's just stubborn about doing things her way.

Dia, quietly, little Dia was the first to find her voice.

"You don't like any of them? Utau is a bit spicy, but she's never been mean to us. I kind of like her."

Su nodded her head in a sort of daintily manner before adding her two cents.

"And Yaya is just adorable! I could squeeze that girl all day long, desu."

So far I had no idea who these girls were that they were mentioning. There were so many girls in our school that were begging for my attention that I just ignored them all. Not worth my time.

"Rima's cool."

Ran and Amu stood their ground after Miki's comment about another classmate of theirs.

"But none of those girls are nice to us. They only speak to you guys Sure, we don't hate those three, but the rest are definitely disliked."

Nodding along to everything Amu was saying, Ran seemed to realize the major event that was taking place.

"Oh my God! We do have things in common! Suck it, Tadagay!"

This chick has lost her mind. She's wrong in the head. "Who?"

Miki was laughing from her spot on the sidelines.

"That's what she calls Tadase now. Out of all of us, I think Ran might hate him the most. He did this and then tried to blame it on her and get us to hate her for it. Obviously his plan didn't work."

Heh, I kind of like that name for the bastard. Let's see that little Kiddy King try to rule this world. Not happening. "I see."

My amusement was short lived. Ran and Amu decided that they were done playing the game and went off to talk about more things that they might have in common. Technically, the game ended in a tie. I should have been more pleased to see them go off, but that just left me to hit the birdie back and forth with the equally adorable Dia and Su. They tried so hard to keep hitting it back to me that I did ridiculous stunts to keep the damn thing in play. In the end, all three of them-yes, Miki included-ended up giggling at me as I did flips and shit while playing this game.

Needless to say, I left that night rather exhausted but feeling somehow accomplished. I am awesome.

.

Morg: I hope that somehow makes up for the long wait.

Ikuto: Yeah right! There is no way that made up for anything. There wasn't even a lemon.

Amu: Not everything is about sex.

Morg: I disagree, though I don't know if I'll manage to fit an actual lemon in this story.

Ikuto: B-But its rated M!

Amu: Good.

Morg: But I don't do pointless smut. Okay, that's not completely true in some stories, but the lemons always fit! I don't have anywhere to randomly throw them in! Maybe after I post the epilogue I'll do some random chapters for you guys with lemons and shit. If you want.

Ikuto: I want!

Amu: No thanks.

Morg: Whatever, we're still a long way from the end!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! So please understand that sometimes it will take me longer to update this story. At least, longer than some of my others.

Ikuto: What excuse are you giving this time?

Amu: Probably something lame.

Morg: Well this story is written in first person and I make Ikuto rather cocky in his head. Sometimes I don't feel like I can properly write that. You have to let me get in the zone.

Ikuto: Are you trying to blame this on me?

Amu: Looks like it. I wonder what her excuse is for not owning us.

Morg: Just a lack of funds.

Ikuto: Typical.

**~Loving Every Amu~**

I am a lot of things. A lot of amazing and fantastical things. Some of you might be thinking that that isn't possible, but you're just jealous. Admit it. I'm the definition of perfection and you can't compare.

Despite what you think-because what I think it way more important-I truly am a lot of incredible things. One thing that I'm definitely not, however, is an eavesdropper. I don't like listening into other people's conversation, even when they're talking about me-who isn't?-because most people are beneath me.

Make sure to note that I said most.

Being that Amu and Company are not most people, because they are one person, I will not say the same for them. Let's face some heavy facts. Amu is awesome. Each part of her is crazy and unique and epic. Being that is the case, if I happen to be lying on their roof with my Yoru ears out, and if I happen to be able to hear what Dia and Su are talking about then it doesn't count as eavesdropping. Like I said, I'm better than that.

_"School is going to be interesting this week for sure, desu."_

Leave it to adorable, little Su to be worried about things like school when so many other important things were going on.

_"If you mean seeing the way people react to Ikuto still being around us then yeah, I suppose it'll be interesting."_

Anything that has something to do with me is interesting. Silly Dia.

_"I… what do you think of Ikuto spending all day with us, Dia?"_

A man can't help actually wanting to hear the answer to this question, so I wasn't even going to pretend like I didn't want to know.

_"I suppose it's all right. I mean, he's doing a good job of protecting us from his crazy ass fans, but at the same time. He's sort of distracting."_

What does she mean, distracting?

_"I agree, desu. It's worse when he smiles."_

There is absolutely nothing wrong with my smile. It's perfect. Just like I am.

_"Have you checked out his ass?"_

What's wrong with my ass?

_"He was holding me and I could feel those muscles through his shirt. His arms are no joke, desu."_

Wait a minute.

_"I'm so jealous of Ran getting him to work out with her. I'd love to see that boy sweat."_

Hang on. Are they…?

_"And Miki! I could almost just hate her for getting to draw him."_

They're-

_"At least she shared the picture. I'm not actually surprised though, he's cocky enough to be that endowed."_

The girls giggled at that. Seriously. They giggled while talking about my man parts. My mind was already in a state of shock considering the fact that they'd been talking about how hot I am, but this… I really wanted to swoop in there and offer them a chance to see me naked. I mean, it isn't fair if only Miki gets to enjoy that, right?

_"You got to kiss him though."_

_ "What are you saying? He got turned on by watching you cook, so I think it's fair."_

More giggles. Girls were weird. The things I do to people.

Then again, I had no idea that Amu was secretly a pervert. Should have seen that one coming.

_"So… do you like him?"_

Who doesn't like me? Obviously this one was going to be a yes. Nevermind you stomach! No reason to feel nervous. I already know.

_"I… yes."_

Hearing Su's answer was a bit shocking despite the fact that she was going to say yes. It was the way she said it, however, that got me. Like she was admitting to more than just thinking that I'm awesome or funny, which I am. It was more like she was telling Dia about deeper feelings that she had for me. Feelings that made me smile up at the night sky. Ah yeah. Su love!

_"Good, that means I'm not the only one. He's cocky and arrogant, but he's trying to help us and he's actually not so bad."_

Hold the phone. Dia feels the same. I rock. Seriously, I am marvelous.

_ "And hot, don't forget hot, desu."_

Definitely can't forget that.

_"Like he'd let us forget it."_

Giggles. Why do they have to giggle about everything? Does it bring a girl more joy when they laugh like that? I'll never understand, but that's because I'm a man and I don't need to. Either way, the two fell silent after that. It wasn't long after until the light coming from their room was shut off. I guess even split a part girls need their sleep.

Yawning up at the starry sky, I couldn't help but feel even more confident than usual after listening to the confessions of two parts of Amu. If they were feeling that way then perhaps the other three were as well. Maybe finding something they had in common wouldn't be so difficult.

Being that the night was growing colder and there was no way in hell I was going to sleep on Amu's roof, I lazily got up to make my way towards the tree I'd used to get to my spot. I may have looked rather nonchalant on my way home, but my brain was throwing a party.

I am awesome. I can't say it enough because of how true that statement actually is. Being that I am, in fact, so awesome, I've had plenty of girls-and some guys-confess to me before. Hearing that people thought they were in love with me wasn't anything new. It actually happens so much in my life that it's annoying.

This time, however, felt different. I knew for a fact that it was because it was Amu-part of her-that felt hat way and I liked her. She was interesting and different from the typical skanks at our school. The girl did what she loved without holding back, from Ran's love of sports to Miki's love of drawing and Su's love of cooking. Dia and Amu have things that they really enjoy as well; at least, I think they do. Probably.

Anyways! Hearing that they had feelings for me really did make me happy. Then again, it was probably just because I'd discovered something they had in common. Right?

XXX

What a beautiful morning to go to school? Oh who am I kidding? The morning might have been above average, but that wasn't a reason to go to school. School was so lame. Still had to go, which was why I was at Amu's house to pick up the lovely pinkette herself and escort her to the building of terror. I mean school.

"Come on, my lovely Amu-koi. Time for school."

"Can it, Ikuto! I'm not going today."

"What do you mean you aren't going today?"

"I mean what I said."

Sighing, I entered their house further to be with four girls in the living room. Amu, Ran and Miki all stood in various places around a girl that I hadn't seen before sitting on the couch. Her hair had a hint of pink to its blonde and she looked a lot like…

Holy shit! That was Amu!

"Uh, what's going on?"

Scowling at me, me! Amu pointed her finger at the girl on the couch. "We woke up this way. You know that on week days only one of us is around on each day. Didn't happen this morning. Su and Dia bonded."

True that. Warning flags went off inside my head as I took in the sight of all the girls since Amu should have been the only one around on a Monday. "So what does this mean?"

Miki let out a sigh before rolling her eyes. What is with all the attitude today? "We've been trying to figure out what it was that made them join, but they don't know."

All right, this should be easy enough to figure out. I mean, I'm good like that, so of course I'll figure it out, but there is no way I'm going to continue to refer to the combined girls in front of me as two separate people. They were one now for a reason. "Right, so Amu2, what do you think?"

"Amu2?"

"Well they did combine and Amu is your real name but since we have that Amu it would get confusing for now. This is the solution."

'That Amu' sighed before dropping her head into her hands. "Sometimes I think you're retarded."

Well excuse her.

I'm a genius.

"Anyways, ignoring her, do you know of anything you might have talked about or something?"

Amu2 shook her head for about two seconds before her eyes widened and she blushed. Oh yeah! I totally knew it was me! I seriously cannot control the epicness that I am.

"I… don't know."

You little liar. Then again, maybe now wasn't the time. She didn't need to know that I'd been listening. "Well, just think about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Since we're not going to school, how about some breakfast?"

Amu2 scrambled to her feet before taking off for the kitchen. I guess cooking was still her thing.

Turning, I caught Amu's glare. "What?"

"Why aren't you going to school? We have a legitimate reason, but you're just skipping."

"Are you, by chance, concerned about me? That's so sweet of you, Amu-koi."

Yeah, the Amu-koi thing was just to make her blush, it worked. A little too well, but seeing her so red was worth hit.

"I hope you get hit by a bus."

Ouch, yep. She's embarrassed.

Before I could respond to that, believe me, I had a good comeback, the sound of Amu2 singing entered the living room. It was fairly soft, but I have incredible hearing. Having Yoru is definitely a plus.

My puzzlement must have shown on my face because Ran answered my unasked question.

"That would be the Dia part of the two of them. Dia really loves to sing. She refrained in order to give the rest of us more energy, but I'm glad to hear her voice again. The combining with Su was a good thing."

Sighing, I made my way across the room to hook my arm around Ran's shoulders. "Of course it was a good thing. Putting you back together again is what we're aiming for. This is progress and it goes to show that Tadase can't keep you apart. We'll figure out what caused it and go from there. Until then, let's eat!"

The other three followed me into the kitchen for the meal, though some were a little less enthusiastic than others. I'm judging you, Amu.

.

Morg: So we have progress!

Ikuto: Yeah! Let's celebrate. I think you know what I mean.

Amu: Do you want a cookie?

Morg: I think he's more in the mood for some fruit.

Ikuto: Definitely read my mind.

Amu: Perverts.

Morg: Sorry, but probably won't be happening. I was going to make this story ridiculously smutty but it isn't going to work out that way. Deal with the decisions I make!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Why do you seem so excited?

Amu: Because she's writing.

Morg: That's part of the reason, yes.

Ikuto: I don't want to know the rest.

Amu: Does it have anything to do with not owning us?

Morg: Way to kill my joy.

Ikuto: You might not own us but you still write whatever you want.

Amu: Unfortunately.

Morg: Oh yeah! Good mood back!

Ikuto: So you're not going to tell us why?

Amu: I really don't want to know.

Morg: Some of my old stories are getting close to being finished. When they're done I'm starting new ones!

Ikuto: Great!

Amu: You mean we have to deal with you longer? Ugh!

Morg: Ah yeah!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

"All right, listen up my little honeys. Today is going to be a day to figure out what you all love and what out of that you have in common. Since we aren't going to school-No Amu, I'm not going without you-we're going to have some fun."

Because I'm a genius, I came up with a brilliant plan to make all the parts of Amu fall in love with me so that I can get them together again. Having them separated is interesting, yes, but they belong as a whole. Besides, I'm sure that some ominous thing is waiting in the wings like how all curses work. Like, if they don't come back together by a certain time then they'll never be able to reunite and will be forced to live their lives separately forever. Oh, and they'll never be solid. So their lives will definitely suck. No way am I letting that happen. Mostly because I'm too awesome to fail, but also because I would like to have all of Amu, thank you very much. I've already decided that she's mine. In pieces or whole, I will not lose to some kid that thinks he's the king of the world. He sounds like a douche.

Since my genius announcement, the Amus were sitting quietly around the table as they tried to decide what they'd like to do. Being the awesome cat that I am, I already decided on something fun for us to do. "So I know of this place not too far from here."

"We're not doing anything illegal."

Frowning at Amu, I tried to decide if she was serious or not. I mean, I might be so sexy it's illegal, but I'm not about to do anything that would land my ass in jail. No way is my perfect ass ever going to be in a jail. I know what they do in there. No thank you. "Right. Not quite what I had in mind, but I'll remember to keep it on the good side of the law. Anyways, there's a lake I've seen that isn't too far outside of town. Let's go swimming."

Of course Ran agreed right away. Swimming was a good way to exercise. I had her no problem. Amu2 was in because let's face it, she wanted to see me in my swim trunks. Sure, all she said was 'sounds good' but she was thinking about me being half naked and wet. Who wasn't? Miki was a bit trickier. She agreed in the end so we all turned to stare at Amu until she relented.

"Fine, but I'm not going in if I see any fish."

This was too good to be true. "Are you afraid?"

Her face turned red. She's blushing because I'm teasing her. This girl…

"Ha! No! I just don't like it when they touch my foot or something while I'm swimming. Can't we go to the pool?"

The thing about my plan is that it is mine, which makes it beyond awesome. Changing my plan is not going to happen unless I make the changes. That way they are guaranteed to still be amazing. "No. We're going to the lake because we have less of a chance of other people seeing us there. Do you want to explain what's going on if we go to the pool?"

Aw, look at her looking down all embarrassed like. So cute.

"No."

"So we're going to the lake. Get your suits, girls! Unless, of course, you'd rather swim without one."

Blue haired Miki is so cute when she's angry. Not so much when she's attempting to hit me with her sketch book for being a pervert, but still a little bit. Her involvement with me caused the other part of me to perk up a bit. I pushed Yoru back because I wanted to be the one in control for the day. Besides, that cat doesn't like water so much and we're going to a lake. That has bad idea written all over it and I don't have those. My ideas are always marvelous because they're mine. Did I say that already? Well, it never hurts to hear it again. That's why I tell myself that I am good looking every time I see my reflection. Ego boosts are never a bad thing.

"Ikuto? Are you going to go get your suit?"

Did I mention how cute and adorable Amu2 is? She's the perfect combination of Su and Dia and I cannot wait to see all of them together again. "I'm going to go grab it. I'll be back in five minutes so you better be ready."

I meant to sound threatening but she's just giggling again. I think that might just be her thing. Whatever.

"See you soon!"

Cute.

Returning to my house to grab my suit and swim gear wasn't difficult. My mother was home but she's not exactly all there so I didn't worry about it too much. My stepdad is at work so I was free to enter the house, grab my shit and get out. Definitely do not need that asshole ruining my day with Amu and Company. Not when I'm about to get them all wet at once. Tops may or may not come untied. Just saying.

The girls' five minutes were up rather quickly. True to my word-like I could be wrong-I was back at their house waiting for them to finish getting what they needed. Ran's cute as fuck little pink swimsuit fit her perfectly. Amu's red and black plaid tank top and black shorts didn't show as much skin as Ran's bikini, but it worked on her. Miki's blue, frilly thing left plenty of skin for me to see while covering her modestly. What I couldn't get over was Amu2's one piece, yellow and green polka dotted, some parts cut out, beautiful swimsuit. Damn my girls are fine.

Then again, I'm rocking my dark blue board shorts. Not to mention no top. Yeah, that's right, look at my abs. They are beautiful.

"Are we going to go or are you going to keep standing there pretending to be some sort of model?"

Rude. But I like it when Amu's feisty. "You checking me out?"

Her face matched her swimsuit as it turned red. "No!"

"Because I'd let you touch, but only you, Amu."

"I said no!"

Chuckling, I saw the disappointed look on Amu2's face and decided to have fun with all my girls. "Come on, babe, let's go swim!"

Arms around Amu2's shoulder and Ran's shoulder, I led the way with Miki shaking her head behind us and Amu mumbling something about me needed to die before my head explodes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my head. Nothing because I'm perfect.

The walk really didn't take long. Teasing the girls around me helped pass the time. So far I had three blushes from Ran, two from Miki, four from Amu2 and eight from Amu. She's just too easy. I can't wait to see how this averages out once they're whole again.

As soon as we cleared some of the trees and the lake come into view, Ran took over. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't want to let her go but I really didn't mind watching her go. That ass.

With a tug to my hand, I followed as Amu2 giggled and pulled me towards the water. Amu looked as if she was about to just settle on the beach, but I wasn't having that. Miki had her sketch book and I valued my life so I wasn't going to do anything to her, but Amu was definitely coming in.

Scooping up the giggling Amu2 in one arm, I grabbed Amu with the other and ran for the water with them over my shoulders. One girl was screaming to be put down while the other was just laughing as she held on. I don't think I have to specify which one was which. I mean, I think it's rather obvious.

Needless to say, I got them both in the water. Ran swam circles around us while Amu kept trying to escape the lake and Amu2 and I dunked her while splashing each other. We definitely had fun, but that's not surprising since it was one of my ideas. My ideas are always fun.

"Ikuto! If you don't stop it I'll spray everything in our house with catnip!"

"You want me to hump your stuff?"

"What!?"

"Catnip is a stimulus. Go ahead and spray it all over. You'll have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

I might have sounded nonchalant but part of me was worried that she'd actually try it. As much as I wouldn't mind getting a little action, you know what I mean, I don't want it to be because I can't control myself while Yoru freaks the fuck out over a smell. No, thank you.

Pulling Ran into my arms to use as a shield as Amu sent a rather large wave my way, I laughed with the girl I was holding. Damn, she felt good in my arms. They all had the same body, and it was perfect against my chest. "Ran-Chan! Save me!"

Laughing, Ran turned towards me and did something I was totally not expecting. No, she didn't splash me in my face or dunk me or anything of that sort. She kissed me. Yes, you heard right! She kissed me! I mean, I've had plenty of people attempt to pull a fast one on me, but Ran takes the cake. I'm pretty sure there was tongue.

Stunned for only a second, I noticed Amu's horrified expression and Amu2's sad one. Miki didn't seem to care. I needed to get her on board this 'love Ikuto' thing we had going or else everything was going to fail. At least I had her interest because of Yoru.

Anyways! Amu is horrified and Amu2 looks sad. Let's change that. "That was sneaky! I like it. Kisses if you get caught!"

Amu hightailed it out of there. She could run but I'd still get her. Amu2 and Ran had more fun as they tried to run but I snagged them far too often to believe that they were actually trying to get away. These girls. They definitely want me. I even got Miki and she didn't hit me for it. She actually smiled. Smiled!

The kissing game was definitely another good choice on my part. I seriously can't make a bad one. Unfortunately, the afternoon wore on and we got hungry. Needless to say, we decided to call the day at the lake over. Definitely coming back. However, before we actually go, I have one more important task to do.

Sneaking quietly, I motioned for the other girls to keep my cover while I stalked up behind the pinkette. She had evaded me this far, but no more! I'm get that kiss!

Wrapping my arms around Amu's shoulders, I quickly turned her head to plant a quick kiss against her lips. "Got you."

Three.

Two.

One.

"Ikuto!"

That beautiful shade of red is back.

.

Morg: I seriously love this story. I don't think I say it enough, but I really do.

Ikuto: I enjoy it as well. I could love it more if you went back to your original plot.

Amu: Are you talking about what I think you're talking about.

Morg: Probably but it isn't going to happen. It just doesn't fit the plot.

Ikuto: Aren't you the one that created the plot? Make it fit.

Amu: I think its fine the way it is.

Morg: This is what you get! Deal with it!

Ikuto: The readers are on my side and you know it.

Amu: Nope.

Morg: Too bad!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! It's my birthday! Enjoy~

Ikuto: We've decided to compromise.

Amu: What?

Morg: Somewhat.

Ikuto: Enough for this to get good.

Amu: I thought you weren't putting anything like that into the story.

Morg: That's the beauty of being the writer. I can change my mind.

Ikuto: Oh yeah!

Amu: It also means that you don't own us.

Morg: Why can't you just let that go?

**~Loving Every Amu~**

After such a long and awesome day, there was no doubt in my mind that Amu, Amu2, Ran and Miki were tired. I could have walked them to their house after swimming and went on my way, but where was the fun in that? Especially when Amu was almost constantly a lovely shade of red after the kiss I stole. Then again, who doesn't want to be in my awesome presence?

Clearly everyone does, so I stayed. There was no way I'd ever regret my decision. First off, I just didn't do that. I'm too awesome to regret anything I've done. Second, The Amus were totally flirting with me. Even Miki, though not so much just with me.

Unfortunately, as all good times do, ours came to an end. We might be skipping school until we can get this chick put back together again, but that didn't mean that we were going to stay up all night. Not when we had things to do and spells to break. Of course I was the responsible one. Always looking out for Amu. Poor girl. What would she do without me?

"Do you have to leave already?"

"It was just getting fun."

Wrapping my arms around Amu2 and Ran, I brought both girls up against my sides. "I'll be back tomorrow. We can keep playing and having fun then. You need your sleep, and so do I."

"You could stay over."

Naughty.

I like that.

"I can't. Not tonight. Maybe another time." Definitely another time. Ah yeah!

After I released the girls they stayed right beside me, which was cool because this split apart chick was cool. Any other bitch trying to get close to me would get a cold shoulder and probably a glare before I would harshly walk away. What can I say? I'm a badass.

What surprised me, however, was the fact that Amu came forward to stand between me and Amu2. That's not even the best part. She leaned up on her toes to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for not being a total asshole."

Wrapping my arms around her-she tried to get away-I brought her in closer to my chest. This little vixen was trying to pull off a hit and run, but I was having none of that. "You could just admit that you like me."

Boy, do I like seeing her face turn red. Not with anger, but because she's blushing. It's a beautiful sight. I'm not willing to share, though.

"Yeah right. You wish."

Pouting, Ran pulled at my arm. She's too freaking adorable.

"You can give me more kisses since she doesn't want one!"

Definitely the death of me. "Baby, I have enough kisses for everyone."

The pinkette currently within my hold just spluttered at the comment. Her cute was also adorable. However, she was having a hard time speaking. I decided, since I'm awesome, that I'll put her out of her misery. So I kissed her. The sneaky girl only resisted for a second before she was melting into the kiss. I mean, of course she was. I'm awesome.

The kiss only broke when Ran swooped in and stole my lips from Amu's. Not that I'm complaining. They are technically the same chick. They kiss the exact same way. What I wasn't expecting was the bright light that enveloped the room.

Ran pulled away from me to look over at Amu in shock. Well, we were all in shock. The two girls were literally glowing in the middle of the living room. Amu2 and Miki didn't seem as shocked as I was, but I make shock look good. I make everything look good.

Anyways, so the bright light appeared to be coming from both Amu and Ran. Before I could ask what was happening, the two girls began moving towards each other. Not like Ran and Amu started walking towards each other. No, they were being sucked together. I mean, that's sort of what I'm going for, but seeing it happen was a little weird. I almost expected screaming, but there was only a relieved sigh after their bodies seamlessly became one.

The only difference I could see in Amu was that her body was a bit denser. It was obvious that she and Ran were joined just like Su and Dia had. I was slowly carrying out my plan. Granted, I'll admit that this time was a bit of a fluke. Then again, if a kiss can make them join then I'm willing to try and see what other stuff could do.

Miki let out a sigh before she turned back to face me. The girl didn't seem as pleased as I would think considering we were that much closer getting them all put back together. I'll have to keep an extra eye on her.

"I'm going to bed."

We watched her head up the stairs. Can't really blame her for her attitude. She was basically being told that she can't be an individual. "What just happened? I mean, I know, but?"

Amu and Amu2 giggled before slipping up to my sides. Not complaining one bit.

"She wanted to kiss you just as much as Amu did. They both did. They found a similar interest."

Aw, Amu2 is so adorable. I have a feeling that I'm in trouble here. If they're this cute separated then having them in one body is going to be crazy. I'm going to love it so much. "Me?"

The girls giggled again before nodding. I couldn't help but tighten my arms around their shoulders and pulling them in close to my chest. "I think we can find more things to do together to make sure that there are other things that you guys find common ground in."

Killing the look that the girls were giving isn't something that I'd do in normal circumstances. Long day be damned. I'd go for it if the look Miki had on her face wasn't stuck in my mind. I would gladly show these two a good time. Hell, I'd have a good time as well, but it just wasn't going to happen right then and there. "Not tonight, but we can definitely try."

"Aww! Ikuto!"

"Please?"

When did this girl turn into a sex kitten? I like it.

Kissing one and then the other, I made certain that they were paying attention as I looked into their eyes. "You listen to me, we've had a long day and I'm not a fan of anyone falling asleep while we're trying to have fun. That includes me. We'll just have to do it another night."

The girls pouted but accepted. I have to admit that I like how forward Amu is now with a little Ran in her system. Having all five of them back together really would make the perfect girl. Tadase was a fool for splitting them apart.

Giving them a slap on the ass to get them going up the stairs, I left with a smile on my face. It faded as I slipped out into the night. Miki's problem wasn't going to just go away. I might be sexy, but that didn't mean she was going to suddenly lose all interest in Yoru. I knew that he was part of the reason she was resisting. If I had him then why couldn't she exist separately, as well?

Merging with Yoru seemed like the best way to solve at least that part of the problem. The furry guy inside of me didn't seem put off by the idea. It wasn't like he was disappearing. We were just becoming one.

The question was how we were supposed to do that. Midori warned me that I needed to get things figured out and I just didn't listen. She could probably help me, but I didn't really feel like wasting time in going to ask her for help.

Amu was put back together when her parts found something in common that was big enough to join them. There were plenty of things I had in common with Yoru. However, I don't think that's the way for me to fix my problem. He isn't here because of a spell. I created him because he was my way to experience freedom.

Walking through the dark streets, I tried to come up with a way to merge us. I have freedom now. I don't need his help to escape from home. Mostly because my stepdad is an asshole and my mom is too drugged up to care. But that isn't me earning freedom.

Maybe that was what I needed. Something that I can do to prove that I'm really free. Yoru used to take me on all sorts of ridiculous walks through town when I was younger. Doing dangerous things was fun. Maybe that's what I needed. Then again, walking through town now wasn't going to do much to make me feel free.

Pausing in my stride, I turned to look up at the mountain that sat just off to the side of our lovely, small town. People generally stayed off the mountain because it was dangerous. However, I'm awesome and there's no way that something is going to go wrong for me. I could totally pull off getting to the top. And I can do it without Yoru's help. The perfect plan for the perfect guy.

Amu and co. couldn't know. Miki wouldn't be pleased if she knew that I was attempting to combine with Yoru. And the other two would just worry. No point in doing that to them. I'd just have to go without them knowing. I could sneak off well enough. Besides, a little fun time with Amu and Amu2 once I returned would be the perfect treat.

Finding a time to actually go was going to be a problem. But like everything else, I'd figure it out because I'm a freaking genius and I'm awesome. It was only a matter of time.

.

Morg: Holy cow! Seriously, I hope no one is as conceited as I write Ikuto in this.

Ikuto: I don't see what's wrong with it.

Amu: Of course you don't.

Morg: Just saying, I make him seem over the top on purpose. I hope everyone sees how much he likes Amu, though.

Ikuto: Of course they do.

Amu: There's no need for that!

Morg: Whatever!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! So more bad news, guys.

Ikuto: Nothing is worse than a story with nothing good in it to read.

Amu: That doesn't quite make sense.

Morg: It does, but that's not what I'm talking about.

Ikuto: Then I don't really care.

Amu: Just tell us.

Morg: Well, as you know, I don't own you.

Ikuto: I feel conflicted about that.

Amu: I don't.

Morg: And well, this story doesn't have very many chapters left.

Ikuto: Are you ending all of them!?

Amu: Yes!

Morg: No! Not all of them. I just, there's not much left to write. Please enjoy what's left!

Ikuto: We'll see.

Amu: I'm looking forward to the ending!

**~Loving Every Amu~**

With a few water bottles in my backpack, I made my way out of town. The sun was barely rising, which meant that everyone was probably still sleeping. By everyone I mostly just meant the Amus. Don't really care about anyone else. Not now. Not when I'm going to pull off my amazing plan and combine with Yoru so that I can finish combining the Amus. Not really sure what we're going to do after all of that, but it'll be fun. Everything is always fun when I'm around.

Except for maybe climbing mountains.

The hike started out easy enough. Even if people generally stay off this mountain because it's dangerous there's still a trail. Go figure. Maybe this wouldn't be as much of a challenge.

That's only what I thought in the beginning. The trail was easy enough while it lasted, which was only a few miles. I went three miles and still haven't made it to the top. And the trail just ends. No warning. No nothing. Just stops at the base of a giant rock slide. Guess it got taken out.

A rock slide can't stop me. No way. Not when this is my remarkable plan to get myself together so that I can truly help Amu. Rock climbing would be infinitely easier with Yoru's help. I can feel him just under the surface, letting me know that he's there if I need him. However, I'm supposed to be proving that I don't.

As easy as it is for me to admit that I created Yoru and that he is only a part of my mind, he's still real to me. It'd be just as easy to blame my mom and stupid stepfather, but they didn't come up with him. I did. They just created the circumstances in which I needed him. Yoru is my freedom.

As I'm older now-and more awesome-I don't need a second personality in my head to help me be able to do what I want. I can do this on my own. I simply need to prove it in my mind.

So while rock climbing would be infinitely easier with Yoru's help, I did it on my own. I made it to the top of that fucking pile of stupid rocks. I'm nowhere near the top of the mountain, but just standing there to catch my breath made me proud. I did it on my own. Me. I'm capable. I say it all the time, but sometimes sayings something doesn't mean you truly believe it.

Point being that Amu and Amu2 could both say that they love the color blue, but they really might not. Or one could like a different shade more than another. Not until they can prove that they truly love the same color of blue can they combine.

Everything is rather confusing, though I get it because I'm smart and perfect.

Ah yeah, I'm awesome because I made it past that first obstacle. No way am I going to let this mountain hold me back. Everyone in the town can suck it. This place isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. Now I just have to find the path again and I'll be on my way.

The path…

Where is the motherfucking path!

Shit!

So that's not going to work out the way that I want it to. Clearly the rock slide did more than just cover part of the path. It took half the damn mountain. That's okay though. I can do this without a path. I don't need it. Freedom is what I want. So I'll climb this mountain with the freedom of taking any path I choose!

I fucking hate mountains.

The sun rose higher into the sky like it does every day. Not a problem. None at all, except for the fact that it's fucking hot. My back is sweating like crazy. This backpack is not at all attractive. Thank the heavens that no one is here to see my miserable state. Not attractive. And everything I do is attractive. I make backpacks look cool.

Trail or no trail, I'll conquer this mountain. I can do this because I'm amazing and awesome and how the fuck am I supposed to cross a fucking waterfall!? I didn't even know a river was freaking up here!

Taking a seat on a rather large rock, I stared at the running water for a bit. Well, I guess this is where the water for the lake comes from. The question is, how am I going to get across it?

My mind flashed to how easy it would be with Yoru's help. The cat would make jumping across rather easy. Hit that rock there in the middle and I'd be done. Nothing to worry about.

But I can't use Yoru because I'm doing this on my own, which means I have to find a different way to cross. One with less of a chance that I'll go over the edge and end up on the rocks below. Hopefully one that means I won't get wet. Hiking while being soaked would suck.

Taking the small amount of time that I was giving myself to sit, I pulled a bottle of water from my backpack. Of course I had some food in there, too. That was more of a celebratory thing for on top of the mountain. I could make it up there.

With my pack zipped up and back in place, I looked at my options again. There were a few rocks that lined the edge of the waterfall, but there was also a place a little high up the mountain where I knew that the water wasn't moving as fast. I simply needed to get across some fallen logs. Piece of cake.

I'm smart. I really, truly am. That's why I tested out my weight on the log before I put all of it on the sodden wood. The thing looked risky. However, it's my ticket across this river. I won't even get my feet wet. I'm just that awesome.

Slowly, I inched my way out onto the logs. It creaked beneath my feet but held. The rocks holding it out of the water helped support some of my weight. My confidence increased with every small step I took.

No way was that going to last. Lady Luck decided to be a bitch.

The log rolled to the right as I reached just past the middle. There was nothing I could do to regain my balance. Not without Yoru's help, but I wasn't going to do that. I could do this.

I flailed. Like an idiot. Then fell into the water.

It was fucking cold.

Spluttering, I swarm as hard as I could to reach the other side of the river. No way was I giving up. Not when I was so close. I could do this on my own. Even if the water is fucking cold!

Scrambling to get out of the freezing water, I sucked air into my lungs. The moment I fell into the frigid water I'd felt like my lungs had just stopped working. My chest fucking hurts. This wasn't the best idea, but I made it across.

I was right.

Hiking while being soaked sucked.

The backpack I carried felt ten times heavier than it was when I started my hike. There was no doubt in my mind that it was full of water. It'd be crazy if I managed to catch a fish. There was no way that was possible. It'd still be cool.

I didn't fall into a fucking cold river just to turn back. No way. I was doing this. I'd make it to the top of the mountain and prove myself to myself. Which was why when I came to the bottom of a ridiculous cliff, I looked for a way up it. There was no other way to go but up. I wasn't backing down. Tsukiyomi Ikuto would not be held back!

Luckily for me-maybe Lady Luck wasn't a complete bitch-there was a tree growing next to the cliff I was going to have to climb. Easy. This would be easy.

Still, I wasn't having the best of luck-I've already explained why-with trees, fallen or standing. I wasn't going to just scramble up this tree without looking for a good route. Once I found it, I knew which way to go.

Even with all my preparations, I found myself grabbing a branch that wasn't strong enough to hold me. Unfortunately, I had to slightly jump to reach it. The crack I heard when the branch pulled away from the tree was enough to have me cursing. There was nothing I could do as I fell. I wasn't going to let Yoru save me. Not this time.

Hitting a few branches on the way down, I felt sort of thankful to finally land on the ground. Granted, that wasn't exactly pleasant, but at least I wasn't going to be hitting anything else.

Slowly sucking in air, I coughed a bit without moving. Something felt like it broke. Climbing the mountain wasn't as easy as I'd originally thought that it'd be. Maybe I would never be able to do anything without Yoru ever again. Maybe I created him because I knew that I was going to need him for the rest of my life. If there was no hope for me then was there hope for Amu?

Coughing a bit more, I gave up all attempts to get up as I realized that everything hurt. There wasn't a point. I couldn't go on and most of the day was gone. The Amus were going to think that I was abandoning them. My original plan was to be back to them before nightfall. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. As awesome as I am, I can't do everything.

Admitting that to myself hurt more than I thought it would.

Focusing on just my breathing, I looked up past the tree and into the darkening sky. The water in my clothes made the air colder than it was. The disappearance of the sun would only make everything worse. Maybe entering the mountain was a bad idea. There definitely felt like a chance that I wouldn't survive now. I didn't have the strength to stand. Not after all the grueling things that I'd put my body through. Sleeping sounded like such and excellent idea.

So… fucking… good…

.

Morg: Oh snap!

Ikuto: If you kill me!

Amu: Do it!

Morg: Find out next chapter!

Ikuto: You wouldn't dare!

Amu: Do it! Do it!

Morg: Muahahahahahaha!


End file.
